Autumn's Wish
by MoonShadow Angel
Summary: [AU: Squinoa] It all started one rainy day, when an accident opened up the doors of fate. A theatre lover and a confused Blitzball jock starts their story, marveling the possibilities of what Destiny truly has in store for them...
1. Chapter 1: Miracle Predestined

_**Autumn's Wish  
**_By _MoonShadow Angel  
_Chapter One: Miracle Predestined 

:Disclaimer: _I do not own Final Fantasy VIII or any of Squaresoft/ Square-Enix's characters._

* * *

"Rinoa?" Quistis Trepe turned around from the ridiculous paragraphs of equations that she'd written on the board. It was only but half of what she'd intended to do, considering that the chemistry decathlon was less than a month away. Pushing her glasses back, the blonde captain of R.U.E.'s Science Club sighed, "You gotta go home, girl." 

Rinoa Heartilly finally looked up from her book. At first she winced, having been distracted from her concentration. Indeed, Shakespeare was very confusing; yet, our raven-haired heroine now thought that he was also profound and rational.

"It's alright, Quisty. I can wait for you." Retracing her last thoughts, Rinoa scanned her book for a while, "I can't believe I thought of cramming English. I mean, Al Bhed was alright. I can always ask for Rikku's tutoring, but Shakespeare…" She rolled her eyes, "What was I thinking?"

"Theater." Quistis plainly stated, so plainly that Rinoa saw something that made her proud of what she'd done. "It is okay to focus more of your energies to acting, Rin. But don't get me wrong. Our university doesn't credit extra-curricular activities alone."

"I know that…but sometimes, you just get carried away." Rinoa closed her book, stuffing it inside her bag. She stood up, apparently aching for a short break. "I'll go get drinks."

Quistis nodded, turning back to the board with her chalk holder partially raised, "Take your time."

"Oh, and Rin—" Rinoa stopped briefly before completely heading to the classroom's doorway. "Yeah?"

"Iced Mocha Latte, please?" Quistis grinned, "Bad habits are hard to break."

The Royal University of Esthar was the A-1 institution for higher learning in the South East. It houses many programs, ranging from the medical, educational, fine arts and even more fields. Aesthetic-wise, it was considered as the prime example of historical architecture blended with contemporary concepts. Every aspiringcollege student would dream of coming to this university, one day, and Rinoa was one of those many.

"Which way to go?" Rinoa thought to herself. It was a question frequently asked by many students. Alongside with the pride and prestige, was the everyday ordeal of choosing where to go, for a vast variety of places can be thought about for everything. And on Rinoa's condition, she was in the hardest of situations: R.U.E. was bombarded with food stalls, cafeterias and kiosks.

"Hey, RIN!" a familiar sing-song voice came, accompanied by a wild waving of an arm, "Where are you going?"

"Selphie! How was your day?" Rinoa smiled and hugged the shorter brunette. The points of her fly-away hair tickled Rinoa's cheeks, but she didn't mind. Rinoa had been used to that since she was four. "I'm going to the food stalls to buy drinks…or even food!" She stepped back as she said, rubbing her tummy. Selphie took hold of her friend's arm, with hers, just like in the old times.

"Have anything particular in mind?" She looked around, her green eyes scanning, "If I were you, better head for the cafeteria instead. It's gonna be pouring soon!"

Rinoa peered at the skies. It was getting a bit gloomy. She was right.

"That's weird." Rinoa mused as the two girls started for the cafeteria not too far away, "I don't remember hearing the weatherman saying anything about rain today."

Selphie chuckled, giving Rinoa a wrinkled nose, "Of course, you didn't, silly!" She gave Rinoa's arm a little slap, "You didn't have time to hear anything! I broke our alarm clock, remember?"

Rinoa froze for a split second before laughing, "Which reminds me to tie you on the night of the University Festival! Damn it, Sefie! Why did you kill that clock!"

Both girls dissolved into laughter when the thought of Selphie, smashing their cute, chubby, yellow chicobo alarm clock while half-asleep sunk in. You can say that it was the liquor doing that, together with the hidden heartache dwelling inside. Just recently, Selphie had broken up with her three year boyfriend. To make the whole story short, it was a case of right love for the wrong guy—a one way relationship, and by the way Selphie smashed the chicobo which (she eventually admitted) resembled her EX's head, you can conclude which end she was in the relationship.

But it was long over for Selphie. It was a whole darn month of self-hatred and abuse, and she can no longer take it. Good thing she had her BFFs/Roomies/Soul Sisters—a.k.a. Quistis and Rinoa.

"Why I killed the clock?" Selphie repeated, with full confidence in her voice, "Let's just say that it was a sign of burying the hatchet."

"Oh, so you mean, you couldn't dig a very deep grave that you had to crush that poor chicobo to make it fit?" Rinoa teased, lightening up the mood, "That is just cruel, Sefie! As if the clock had anything to do with it!"

"Uh-uh! Yes it does!" Selphie pulled Rinoa out of their building. They had to go through the catwalk across the street to get into the cafeteria, which was, fortunately, close to their designated hall. "It was yellow! Just like him!"

Rinoa frowned, "You must have really loved him Selphie. To still like him after knowing that he loves yellow amongst all colors and digs porn movies 24/7." The girls now reached the catwalk, but unlike a while ago, they slowed down their pace.

"You wanna know something Rin?" Selphie whispered after a long pause. The cafeteria's lights were now visible, even illuminating their way at some point. "Before what happened to me and my EX, I believed in destiny. It's just so sad…so sad that my belief had to be taken away."

Rinoa held their arms tighter. She looked at Selphie with compassionate eyes. She knew that Selphie still hurt, and she wanted her to know that she was there to support her.

"But you…" Selphie forced to sound cheerful, but it came out a bit differently at the start, "You still have it, don't you? You still have that whimsical faith in destiny?"

Rinoa nodded, replying quietly, "I think I do."

Selphie grinned happily, "Then good. I know that I'm not in the position to say 'Follow your heart' but that's the way it's done. We learn from mistakes, you know…but…"

"If you're lucky enough to find him in one shot…better be sure not to let him go."

* * *

"OH MAN!" Rinoa grumbled to herself as she walked briskly on the sidewalk. For the 'nth' time, she tried keeping her feathered hood in place, but because of the rain and wind, it just stubbornly slipped back, partially covering her vision. She'd be seen gripping both sides of her collar in hope of making it stay still, but alas, to no avail. It was as stubborn as its owner itself. 

"How can Selphie keep up with this!" She thought wildly, now regretful that she'd agreed to switch coats with her best friend, and for 'fashion purposes', as the little brunette had claimed. Now, Rinoa was having a hard time seeing much of the pavement. It was either her hair getting wet or not seeing anything at all!

Rinoa continued walking, somehow relieved when a familiar 'Junction Point' sign lit from nearby. Her dorm was five blocks east of the university, but what a long five blocks it was now! Scurrying ahead, Rinoa decided to take a shortcut. If she'd round that corner building right across the street, a narrow trail would veer her straight to their dorm's backdoor. With this plan decided, Rinoa pushed her hood away. She better choose 'her hair getting wet' when it came to her, crossing the street.

"Uhhhhhh…." Something whined, Rinoa clearly heard. She was in the middle of the pedestrian crossing when it occurred to her that it came from a little muddy sack left under the stoplight. Checking all her fours, Rinoa watched it closely as it moved, hearing the soft tingling of bells as it did. Finally, a foot away from the sack, Rinoa stooped down to reach it. She carried it in her arm as she tried loosening its strings up.

And the moment she did, a hairy little head popped out, making Rinoa jump back in sheer surprise, "AH!"

It was the cutest little puppy that Rinoa had ever seen; with just a little care and warmth, she knew the little fellow would be fine in no time.

"TUUUUUUT-TUUUUUUUUT!"

"OH MY HYNE!" Rinoa saw a lady in the sidewalk scream at her, her eyes bulging as she shouted, "LOOK OUT!"

And that was when Rinoa finally saw it: headlights flashed so hard it hurt her eyes. _Hyne-damn! She was in the middle of the street, damn it! She was in the middle of the street and she can't move and she was going to die because she was stupid, so stupid that her legs refused to obey her!_

Somebody screamed from her back, another in her left. Rinoa was certain: She was going to die, now, with all her blood going to spill in this Hyne-freaking pedestrian crossing! The little puppy in her arms whined again, and that was when Rinoa's heart started pounding in fright! OHMIHYNE! The puppy! Very quickly, Rinoa protectively hugged the sack in her chest, sitting low on her feet. At least one of them was going to survive…

Screeching of tires…Rinoa thought. Any minute now…

BOOM!

"Fuck!" Squall Leonhart growled, hitting the steering wheel with a clenched fist. Unbuckling his seatbelt, he knew there was something important than fretting over his car—the girl he tried evading to run over. Looking over his windshield, Squall made one final sigh of grievance for his hood, and then swiftly glanced to the other way where he remembered seeing the girl last. His entire engine's smoke was making him difficult to spot her, so he went off the car in search for her instead.

She was still shakily sitting on the street when he found her; clenched close, with arms wrapped around her legs, and was very scared. Taking one look at her, Squall found it uneasy to approach her—he wasn't very good at this. He stood there, frozen, staring at her vulnerable profile for so long that details flashed in his mind. She was a bit skinny, but she had long, beautiful, raven-black hair. For a moment, Squall lost himself, and a second after, he just found it very appealing to touch her. He was the one who frightened her afterall; not being careful while he sped up the road...

Rinoa exhaled, trying to ease the quivering inside. _Does death always take this long? Or, does the process of death really startswith scaring you with the thought of dying first, which will eventually lead to mental shutdown?_ She gulped, incomprehension surfacing. Her little puppy was wiggling in her chest; apparently the poor thing was undergoing the same ante-mortem process, itself. So she shifted, digging her face even deeper in her arms. Maybe this way it wouldn't hurt much for the both of them. She was about to shift again when a voice that would resemble a celestial being's came, "It's alright. You're gonna be fine…" and he smoothed a hand on her hair.

Rinoa's throat went dry…_I'm dead…already?_ She was so surprised that it didn't hurt. She didn't even feel anything forceful at all! Taking a peek down to her chest, the cute little puppy looked back at her, and Rinoa could have sworn that it was a smile she's giving. It would have to be a smile! All living creatures would be equally gifted with expression in heaven!

"Miss? Could you see? Does anything hurt?" the 'Angel' said again, that Rinoa had to look at his direction. Oh yes, indeed, she was dead. No one would look like **_THAT_** on Gaea.

"Uh…" Rinoa had to mentally shake herself. _Wait until Selphie_—ergh—you're already dead, mind you! How can you possibly spill this encounter on her! Rinoa sighed again, "I'm fine, thank you." She felt the Angel's arms going around her, and under her knees. "Where are you taking me? Uh, I mean, us?" Rinoa added, remembering her little puppy.

"To the hospital." He replied with a frown. Rinoa stared at him with disbelief.

"You got hospitals in here?" She asked incredulously, so incredulously that her eyes widened. The Angel frowned even more.

"Every city has a hospital, Miss." He sounded a bit worried, as if that mere information was solely for sane people alone, which, he apparently thinks, she was **_not_** anymore, "Are you sure you didn't hit yourself?" He looked at her closely, his cerulean gray eyes piercing, "Tell me where it hurts."

"I'm fine, really." Rinoa started to feel uncomfortable. Bending her head down, she looked at her puppy, which made her accidentally take a quick look at her knees. Her right knee got scraped, and something red and liquid was coming out from it. She looked at the 'Angel', but he was busily carrying her to some place. Rinoa knew that it was no use asking him; her judgements were somehow overruled by this man, so whatever he says would not help her at all. Scanning the place around, Rinoa slowly turned red.

'Junction Point', a big sign said. _Welcome back to Gaea, Rinoa!_

Squall noticed that the girl became silent. Although he enjoys such hobby, it was just very unlikely that the same sort would come out from this girl—she wasn't just the type. Giving her a look, Squall asked, "Are you sure that you're okay?"

An ambulance can be heard approaching, but, on the contrary, Rinoa was sure they melted away from her earshot. She wasn't certain if she was to stay embarrassed or laugh at herself. When the ambulance has finally arrived, the 'Angel' sat her inside, even riding the vehicle with her. Rinoa looked at him curiously, still tugging her 'little puppy' close.

It is impolite to stare, Rinny. And so does this guy thinks. Rinoa lowered her eyes when she met his compelling gaze, covering her actions up by saying, "Sorry…I just wanted to thank you."

Like the breaking of a spell, everything went back to normal. The sirens blasted on Rinoa's ears, the pain on her scraped knee came…

And his answer was a grunt.

Rinoa couldn't believe that everything happened that fast.

**_Angel, huh?

* * *

_**

"The University Festival is a millenia's old annual celebration in where we commemorate and showcase the various talents of each and every program under our institution…" Professor Cid Kramer, English Head Adviser and the Theater Arts and Guild Master, stepped down from the podium of Room 102. He let a wave of dramatic silence wash over the class before he continued, pacing before the teacher's desk with his hands clasped behind his back, "Attuned with the great festivities, the Theatre Arts and Guild would be holding another one of its most awaited productions of the year…" 

Cid scanned the class, his eyes stopping at one single person, "Auditions for this year's University Festival Musicale would be open tomorrow, at 5pm, sharp, in the Theatre Guild's Auditorium."

He snapped his eyes away, now addressing the rest of the class, "All interested parties should bring a partner, for a duet is mostly required in the first stage of rehearsals. Those who'd fail to do so, would have to wait for role openings after the first rehearsals has been made."

And just as what the forty members of the class have been wishing for, the bell finally rang. Professor Kramer dismissed the class shortly, which led to the slight congestion of the class' doorway. Selphie was one of those who tried fighting the horde, desperate to get out of OLD MAN CID's boring class. But with her small height and tiny figure, she was pushed all the way back to where Rinoa was.

"Hey stranger! Have I seen you before?" Rinoa teased, bending her head sideways for a cuter effect. Selphie rolled her eyes.

"Oh C'mon, Rin. You know how I hate this class!" Selphie hissed, her eyes darting at something, or someone, behind her friend's back. She visually pointed at it at last, before _evaporating_ away in a second.

"Miss Heartilly! May I have a word with you for a moment?" Rinoa turned around to see Cid's eyeglasses gleaming. The black-haired girl nodded, following him to the teacher's desk.

"Interested in the musical?" he knowingly asked. Rinoa didn't have to answer. "I knew it. See you in the auditions then, I would be expecting _performance level_ from you."

"Um, Sir, without intention of disrespect," Rinoa paused, first making sure that the professor was really listening, for he sometimes tend to look like he's listening when he's not. "I'm actually not thinking of making a big show at all…"

Cid looked at her wearily, "I don't expect you to do that, Miss Heartilly. Just do it how you've done it last year—pure talent. You'd do fine, and without any doubt you'd make Juliet's part."

"We're doing Shakespeare this year?" Rinoa exclaimed, forgetting what she was about to say. But just as fast, she recovered, "What I'm saying, Sir, is that…" she gave a sigh, as if it was very laborious to say her next words, "I cannot spend as much time with the guild as I've done last year…"

"Oh? And why is that?" Cid raised a brow.

"Sir…you are my English instructor, I'm sure you are very much aware of my class standings this semester in your class. I've backed-down, haven't I?" Rinoa saw him nod and smile somewhat suspiciously, but continued nonetheless, "I would want to keep up with my studies first, you see. I cannot do two things at the same time."

To Rinoa's surprise, the English professor laughed merrily.

"OF COURSE, you CAN!" Cid clasped his hands together, placing his elbows on top of the table, "Miss Heartilly, would you be interested in a suggestion?"

"Be my guest, Sir." Rinoa frowned. Sometimes, Professor Kramer could be a wacko.

"Well, let me let you in a tiny secret…The University Festival, Child, is not only a day of commemoration of talents and festivities…it is also a dayfor extra credits."

Rinoa gaped, "Huh?"

"Exactly as how you've heard. That day is an opportunity for students to really prove themselves worthy for better grading, and you, Miss Heartilly, are going to be one of them."

"So you mean…?"

"Yes." Cid nodded amiably, "Your English grades would be pulled up if you'd make a great job in our Musical. Not only that, if you'd impress your other instructors with your performance, IF and ONLY IF, you made it to be 'Juliet'…then that's an even more becoming advantage to your report card."

Rinoa was in the brink of exultation. She giggled with relief, raising her clenched fists, "YES!"

Cid gave an approving look, "So, I'll take that as your reconsideration?"

"You betcha!" Rinoa made a peace sign, before making a bow of excuse. "Thank you, Sir! I won't let you down!"

"That's the spirit!" Rinoa smiled, and she was excused. On her way to the door, she smiled wider at her professor's parting words, "See you on stage, then!"

* * *

A/N: Hello everyone! I still have a lot of decisions and ideas to make in this fic, so there is a good possibility that this might turn into a fic with more than ten chapters. Hopefully, I can hold on to that…Please R&R! Thank you very much! 

Tootles,  
_MoonShadow Angel_


	2. Chapter 2: Centerstage

**_Autumn's Wish  
_**By _MoonShadow Angel  
_Chapter Two: Centerstage

:Disclaimer: _I do not own Final Fantasy VIII or any of Squaresoft/ Square-Enix's characters.

* * *

_

The buzzer rang. 

"Good job, Leonhart!" Coach to the Esthar Warlords, Cid Highwind, called over the microphone. He was viewing the team from the 'Core Capsule', satisfied on how their tiny experiment on the Sphere Shot came to be. Hoisting his head up, he smirked at the statistical monitor, which flashed positive progress reports about the team and especially the midfielder, "Well done, boys! We're doing it again on three!"

"Yes, Coach!" the boys chorused through the speaker, swimming towards their respective positions. The Coach pressed the 'OFF' button to turn the buzzer close, circling back to the microphone with a couple of reminders.

"Kinneas, support Leonhart with your height! Salvati, be aware that a rebound is always possible!"

"Roger, Sir!" the left defender and the right fielder answered.

"Now then," Cid switched the main feeder to reset, pressing his earpiece closer, "on three! One…two…three!"

The blue-white ball blasted from its shoot, Squall catching it with ease. Swimming, he saw two players closing in, darting pass them after making a fake with Irvine's help.

"Great defense, _Timberspike_! Salvati, on your toes!"

Now yards before the baseline, Nida was fully guarded; Squall narrowed his eyes as the possibility of a rebound was reduced. Marginally looking at his left, Irvine was also taking a bit of an 'en route' before reaching his spot. The midfielder was left with no other choice but to hit the goal by himself.

"Here it goes…" he muttered, releasing the ball upwards. He mentally took a deep breath before performing a _Double Sphere Shot_, which was kicking the ball mildly at first then kicking it once more, but fully, for a stronger ball bearing. According to the Coach's theory, the twofold intensity inflicted to the ball would make it harder to stop, thus, solving their problem about U.Z.'s super goalie. Having a high average on SH and SP, Squall was chosen to try it out; he'll be the one mostly using it anyway.

"Devonbayer! Try catching it with all you've got!" Cid instructed the goalkeeper, watching Squall spin and kick the ball twice. The midfielder succeeded in executing the technique perfectly; it's all up to the goalie to decide now.

Devonbayer locked eyes with the ball, cracking his fingers as seconds flashed like electricity on fire. The ball was shooting from his left, so the goalie jumped sideward towards that direction to have a greater chance of catching the ball. He did catch the ball with both hands, but it slipped pass, hitting the goal behind him instead.

"TEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET!" the revolving red light screamed.

"Alright!" Squall heard Irvine screech through his mouthpiece, followed by identical approvals coming from the rest of the team. From his position near the goal, Squall can even hear the Coach's praise, who seemed to be very pleased about his shot. Everyone seemed to be rejoicing now; finally, they're one step closer to the Collegiate Crown…

…_except_…

"THAT was awesome, MAN!" Irvine made rocking movements with his hips, splattering water all over the place as the Warlords headed for the shower rooms, "You literally hit the spot, Primo! You're the MAN!"

Squall forced an appreciative grin as Nida and the other guys gave their own encouraging pats and thumbs-ups; they were so excited that no one saw the grin stop right, even before reaching his eyes.

"That was so cool!" the boys were still talking about it even after shower, and while changing into their dry jerseys, "We're surely gonna have one hell of a funky time during the Regionals! Can't hardly wait!"

"Yeah!" Nida agreed, drying his brown hair with a towel. He turned his head down to Squall, who was sitting down beside him, quietly tying his shoe lace, "_Timberspike_, we're gonna be counting on 'ya!"

Squall slowly looked up; his face suddenly switching into a smile, "Hmm…"

"You certainly are very silent for a guy who just made that incredible technique!" Nida shook his head in disbelief, leaning back on the lockers with nothing but a towel on, "But as the saying goes, 'Chicks dig it—'"

"So, you be it!" the rest of the crew interrupted in a chant, hollering loudly afterwards. Now was Squall's turn to shake his head, raking his hair with his fingers before lifting the sportsbag behind him.

"Later guys." Squall nodded at everyone's goodbyes, stopping only when Zell Dincht came to view. The rookie came in the shower room, seeming like in a rush.

"Hey, Squall!" he looked so relieved, just in time before the star player leaves, "The Coach wants to talk to you. He's still in the Core Capsule shutting off the machines and draining the sphere. You'd still be able to catch him there. I take it from him that your SP increased in average again! How'd you do that!"

"Damn Dincht! Haven't you seen him being chased by girls all around the city?" a teammate joked, receiving the support of everyone else. "Get a clue, Dawg!"

Zell, himself, laughed together with the others, watching Squall go. It may seem to be rude to take off, just like that, but the Warlords have been used to that kind of disposition coming from the silent midfielder. "Actually, his **_SH_** also went up…" he trailed off meaningfully, topped with a devilish smile; the boys burst into deeper and more insane laughter.

"_Devonbayer still caught it…_" Squall mulled it over by himself, not pleased with his 'DSS' (Double Sphere Shot) while he walked down the hallway, "_I have to work on that. I can still speed up my second kick by a couple more seconds…_"

Looking at his watch, Squall sighed, "_An hour and a half before the public Blitz Pool closes_…_I hope the Coach makes this quick…Whatever he wants to talk about…_"

Coach Highwind was turning the lock around when Squall reached the Core Capsule. The room was one of the few created all across the globe, by Odin Corp. of course, which can be afforded by modern cities like Esthar, Zanarkand and Luca alone. Cid pressed a few keys to activate electronic security lock—confidential information was also stored behind that door, you know!

"Oh, there you are, Squall! Very impressive performance back there, as expected from you!" Cid wore the necklace which held his whistle and keys; their tingle echoing softly in the secluded hallway, "You're right on track for the Regionals. The University is already proud of you."

Squall thanked him in his own way. You know what I mean: (…..thank you).

"By the way, Squall," Cid fished his pocket for a box of cigarette, just how he'd usually do, "You must be wondering why I called for you. I guess praising your DSS wouldn't suffice as a reason…"

"_Well?_" Squall stealthily glanced at his watch while he thought. _Five-ten…_

"Truth is, I wanna talk to you about Almasy." Cid lighted his cigarette, sucking it for a moment, "That boy…he has the makings of a great player. SP and SH-wise, he's an equal to you—a year ago. I can't believe what a year can do to change him….I'm sure you're also aware of that, Sonny."

Squall was confused. What does this had to do with him?

"The boy told me that he's applying for the Tutoring Program provided by the Central Board for the rest of the Fall. I'm very disappointed at him, throwing away all his talents for the sake of '_experiencing college life_'. He even failed to show up in a lot of our practices…having worn out from partying all night the previous nights…" Cid sighed with disappointment, white smoke coming out from his nostrils, "That boy was really a waste; I can't believe that he's really going away."

Squall was starting to become irritated. No, **_this_** was such a waste of time. Why does he have to go through this at all? Seifer was not his brother, nor his friend, nor anything in close relations with him which can make him a favorable candidate for this sort of talk!

However, apparently the Coach would be pointing out his real motive for talking like this any minute now; so Squall opted to wait than explode unabashedly

"Nonetheless, I can say that at some point I'm proud of that boy…" Cid continued, contrary to what Squall had hoped for, "In the end, he realized his mistakes before it was all too late. He was strong enough to try rising from his downgraded level and reach for the highs…Probably, what happened to him was Hyne's way of showing what he was really meant for…what his real goal in life is…"

Cid chuckled, "Damn! Good for him to have found the right path!" He finally turned to Squall, "Good for him, huh?"

"Coach," Squall grumbled, trying his best not to fire up when he's about to, "I'm really trying my best to see where you're getting at, but if Seifer's all we're going to talk about, then I think I want to leave now."

Cid's eyebrows snap together, "You really hate the guy, huh?"

**_What's it with you?_** Squall's mind screamed, which gave the mouth ample time to control itself, "I just **_don't get along_** with him, COACH."

To Squall's great annoyance, the old macho-geezer gave a smirk, "You know Leonhart? Maybe you should try being 'Seifer' for sometime. You might actually like it."

"WHAT THE—no way." the mouth refused to be manipulated by the brain…for a moment, "Sir, I'm leaving now."

"Really, Squall!" Cid advised, flicking his cigarette a bit, "I'm not saying that you should start flunking your grades and not appearing during practices…" He gave Squall an overall look; a quick scan from head to foot, "You should go '_loco_' once in a while."

"Thank you, Sir, but no thank you." Squall has had it; NO MORE. If he'd continue listening to anymore of these eccentricities, he'd really go 'loco'—as how he'd put it.

Turning back, Squall couldn't comprehend whatever Coach Highwind had in mind, or what intentions he was getting at. This sudden 'talk about Seifer' had no meaning in it, so therefore, it was of no help to him, to Blitzball or to anything that mattered, so why listen?

Squall didn't notice that he was already in the far end of the hallway when Cid shouted something before they completely parted…the thought staying in his mind…

"_There's more to Blitzball, Kid. Think about it. There's more to the GAME itself…_"

* * *

"I'm sorry, Rin…" Selphie sniffed, her green eyes brimming with tears, her upper lip chewing on her lower lip, "I'm really sorry that it has to come out in the very last minute…" 

Then again, Selphie wailed. Rinoa looked up to Quistis for help. She wouldn't be a hypocrite and say that everything's fine when Selphie, her audition buddy, had finally admitted that she has stage fright, and therefore couldn't join the auditions with her. Remember that Professor Kramer specified the dire need for a partner during the try-outs, which, clearly, Rinoa didn't have any more. She had everything ready except for that, which makes it so frustrating!

Sitting on her legs, Rinoa tried giving Selphie a smile; she's still her friend, audition buddy or not.

"I wish I could have told you earlier, Rin! But you looked so happy I thought I could do it…" Selphie's frown deepened, sitting on her legs just as the same way as Rinoa was. She looked at her hands; they blurred, "But I was wrong! I'm so sorry, Rin!"

"Don't blame yourself too hard, Sefie, don't worry." Rinoa gulped as soon as she finished her sentence. Looking around the crowded hallway outside the auditorium, Rinoa wished for a sign, a miracle…ANYTHING. Why must this happen now? Why not yesterday or this morning or an hour before…but not ten minutes after FIVE!

"I'll think about something…" she desperately bit her lip.

"But you can't possibly find a partner now!" Selphie cried, visually following a couple of people passing by, and worse, all of them walking in pairs, "Look at everyone! Just look at how they walk in twos!"

Rinoa gave her surroundings a look; her face immediately falling. She was damn right.

"Wait a minute, let's not get hopeless now!" Crossing her arms, turning to Einsteinette mode, Quistis queried, "Professor Kramer did say that having a partner is required…and if so, anyone who wouldn't have a partner must wait for role openings…what's so bad about that?"

Rinoa froze, a small smile slowly tugging the corners of her lips.

"Oh c'mon, Quistis! You do know that with Rinoa's level, she can't just be happy with 'the girl with the bucket's' role or—" Selphie suddenly slurred for Rinoa attacked her with a humongous bear hug, shaking her just as frighteningly.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Rinoa squealed, squeezing Selphie as if she was a plushie. The brunette had a clueless look on her face. "Now I get the stage for myself! The **_whole_** stage! Thank you so much, Sefie!"

"Uh…Thank you?" Selphie stuttered uncertainly, "Uh, I mean, you're welcome?" She gave Quistis a doubtful stare, "Should I be happy with that?"

Just as expected from Old Man Kramer, the auditions started twenty minutes after five. Although tardy, the try-outs became a little bit more elaborate; much more like a little 'school program' with all the music effects, emcees and all that. Worse, much, much worse, Professor Kramer had the stage decorated, and fully lighted as if an actual play was about to be held.

"Good Evening, everyone! I'm sure that all of you are as excited as I am!" Cid waved both of his arms in the air as if he was a politician running for office. Music was cued. He took his spot on the stage. "But before I officially start our auditions for tonight, let me just give all of you a short overview of how exactly the try-outs is going be!" He reached for his clipboard, raising it up to show it to the audience, "This is the list of names, in no particular order, of all the hopefuls who were brave enough to fight their inner inhibitions for the sake of the theatre! I'll be calling them by pairs, as how it was written here, and each duo would be given a maximum time of five minutes to go up on stage and show what they got!"

"Any sort of music is allowed. Choreography is a plus. Other ostentatious mumbo-jumbos would be tolerated unless unnecessary…" Cid slammed his clipboard on the podium; the thrill of discovering new talents getting the best of him. This was history in the making! "SO NOW, without further ado…LET THE AUDITIONS BEGIN!"

The audience applauded. Cid couldn't be happier that he was almost suspicious.

"PAIR NUMBER ONE!" He exclaimed over the microphone. Scanning the audience, he, then again, did his famous 'dramatic pause', which effectively made a few grow nervous because of the suspense. Cid flashed a bigger smile as he once again looked down on his clipboard, very curious on how the first performers would do.

"C'mon up to the stage, Rinoa Heartilly and Selphie Tilmitt!"

"WHAT!" Selphie couldn't believe it, her mouth dropping all the way down that her throat showed. "THAT is not fair!" She turned to Rinoa, positive that her friend would agree with her; they didn't even have time to reorganize! "That's favoritism!"

But Rinoa just winked, thinking otherwise. She looked, rather, prepared for somebody who just found out that she's performing alone! "Sometimes Selph, saving things for last isn't always the best." She even gave Quistis a thumbs-up sign, sticking her tongue adorably, "I'd break a leg!"

"And your neck and your nose too!" Quistis wished her friend luck, patting Selphie's back. The brunette frowned, apprehensive that Rinoa might have lost her mind.

"I know you're still worried about letting her go alone, but if I were you, don't be." Quistis rested her back, observing as people inside the auditorium came to notice that Rinoa was going to audition by herself. Many were confused; a few, skeptical. Their reactions made Quistis grin proudly, like how a knowing person would. "Just look at her…she's ecstatic!"

Selphie knew that she was right. Examining Rinoa closely, she can be compared to a little bouncy girl skipping merrily in the grass fields. Rinoa loved the spotlight, and the admiration that this career brought. A tiny incident like not having an audition buddy was not gonna break her…what was that compared to having all the lead roles back in high school? Although, Selphie still felt bad. She felt like deserting her friend in the brink of falling off a cliff. Pouting, Selphie sighed.

"Just enjoy the show, Sefie. Rinoa would love that." Quistis leaned her head on top of Selphie's, hoping to console her, "But be ready for later…You know how Rinoa is _after performing_."

The two best friends rubbed their tummies simultaneously, sharing a silent laugh.

* * *

_**Be like Seifer? What is he? Senile!**_

Storming down the stairs, Squall clutched his sports bag close, fuming. He just can't help but be annoyed. Yes, he would admit that he hated the comparison, but what blew him off the most was the thought of Seifer being better than him, when all that he did was to whine, argue and throw tantrums during practices. Don't get him wrong; Squall was confident about his own abilities; it's just that…the way that the Coach has said it…

_**Nonetheless, I can say that at some point I'm proud of that boy…**_

**_Good for him to have found the right path…_**

…they sounded as if, Blitzball was not important. As if Blitzball was only a catalyst for this transition which can help you achieve a higher level in life. That is something that Squall couldn't take—he couldn't understand. And what the Coach said last, was just as puzzling…

_**There's more to Blitzball, Kid. There's more to the GAME itself…**What's that suppose to mean?_

Ever since he was young, Squall was already fond of Blitzball. All of the little leagues, the junior leagues, the inter-highs; he was an active participant. He felt so good when he's in the sphere—swimming freely, the competition and THE cheers. Squall would feel so contented during those moments, like nothing can stop him from ever feeling happy. So then he would play his best, and in the end, receive his prize. For many years the cycle revolved; Squall always went home happy. The next day, he would practice—thus the cycle continues. It's been always like that…always the same chilly and chlorinated water…

Suddenly, Squall froze. Is that how his life would go on…forever? Would Blitzball be the core of his existence? Squall was afraid to find out, because he didn't want the answer. YES. He doesn't want it that way. He didn't want an entire life of submerging into short-lived happiness. Blitzball, in truth, was a substitution for all the things he lacked in life…because he was too afraid to try something new…to risk being hurt…

_Somewhere…the piano began playing…_

"The theatre…?" Squall asked himself, searching all fours for a reason for him to end up this way. He began to stroll, the whimsical play of the piano mild but clear, soothing to the ears.

**_When the going starts to get rough…and you feel like you've had enough, let the music…take control of your soul…_**

Squall turned back, locating an opened door in the vast hallway. There was something familiar with that voice; the intonation, perhaps. Whatever it is, Squall was drawn to it.

He just stared at the first thing he saw…

"**_Take a chance and do what you feel…_**" Rinoa reached out her arms, opening her palms expressively, as if singing a heart-wrenching song, "**_You're a force…they cannot leave without it…_**"

_**You gotta break the chain…**_

**_(Yeah, yeah…)_** She raised her arms up in surrender, her eyes gleaming with playfulness.

All of a sudden, the sweet symphony evolved into a catchy beat, slowly arousing the senses for a faster pace.

**_There's a passion inside…An inner strength that drives…Can nobody take that away from you…_**

Rinoa spun, her arms doing all the wonders as she sang just as fast. Everyone thought that that was all she had as choreography, until she stopped abruptly, glaring at the audience gravely and mysteriously.

"**_It's the greatest high…_**" She gradually closed her eyes, standing up straight, "**_You set the floor on fire…_**"

The anxiety of the audience died together with Rinoa's energy…

"…**_when you come alive_**!" her eyes snapped back, grinning mischievously as her body came to life, surprising the audience with the sudden change of mood. A couple of heads started rocking with the tune; Rinoa took note of this and did her best to perform simple street dancing.

_**And we're dancing…And it feels alright…I can't control my desire!**_

The audience applauded, cheering as the raven-haired girl blended graceful ballet in her arms and hip-hop on her legs.

**_And we're dancing…And it feels alright… (Yeah)_**

She smiled, unearthing the Professor's location amidst the growing liveliness that never failed to make her dizzy with bliss. The Theatre Master was pale.

_**And we're dancing…And it feels alright…Can't hold me down, gotta reach for the sky!**_

**_And we're dancing…And it feels alright… (Yeah)_**

Rinoa leaned back a little, raising a finger to emphasize something very important, "**_Some people don't know the love you possess…they pretend that they don't understand—it's natural…_**"

She extended her arm; her open palm implying that she pertained to the whole assembly.

**_You're in a world of your own! (Ohhhh..oh)_**

**_There's a passion inside…an inner strength that drives…Can nobody take that away from you! It's the greatest high…you set the floor on fire…When you come alive!_**

And there she went on again, dancing. Squall watched as her suave movements took over the auditorium's interest: there were those who were clapping with the rhythm; others, trying to dance like her in their seats. Somehow, he felt proud of her…she was just infectious!

_**And we're dancing…and it feels alright…**_

**_I can't control my desire!_** She crossed her arms above her chest, loving the feeling.

She was now shaking her waist, twirling her arm over her head as she repeated her impromptu dance steps.

"**_And we're dancing…And it feels alright…Yeah…Yeah…Yeah!_**" Rinoa turned to Selphie's direction, inviting her best friend to dance with her, "SELPHIE! Dance with me!"

"Huh?" and the next thing she knew, Quistis had bolstered her up to her feet. Selphie was still having a little problem in grasping what was really happening when she started to see people smiling at her direction, really expecting her to dance!

"C'mon, Sefie! You're not on stage!" Rinoa encouraged with a big smile. Thinking that her friend might still be a bit bashful by being in the hot seat, she then decided to sway everyone into dancing, "C'mon now, everyone! Let's help Selphie fight her stage fright!"

_**Push it to the max…Feel the room fall on your feet…**_

Incredulously, one by one, the speculators fell for Rinoa's request; standing on their feet making up their own moves, trying their best to enjoy this weird, yet, refreshing experience.

_**Don't you dare hold back…**_

Squall saw Rinoa happily led the steps, somehow even trying to teach the whole assembly how to do her moves.

_**Cuz' it feels so good inside!**_

"Rin!" Selphie screamed, finally getting hold of her confidence. She doesn't have any idea what made Rinoa decide to trap her this way, but whatever it is, Selphie was grateful. "Let's do it!"

Rinoa gave a thumps-up as a reply. And then it started. Seeing that Selphie was up, the crowd cleared an aisle into where Selphie can dance with Rinoa on stage. The two girls were in tempo right away, not wasting any time to display what they would have been doing if Selphie was only up the stage from the start. The crowd roared; their movements were impressively interconnected and in sync. Even Selphie herself had a hard time believing how her body was reacting.

"**_There's a passion inside…an inner strength that drives…Can nobody take that away from you…_**" Rinoa opened her arms, persuading the chaos to sing with a gentle smile.

"**_It's the greatest high…_**" the assembly chanted, "**_You set the floor on fire!_**"

"**_When you come alive!_**" Selphie astonished the crowd, adding the verse alone. She nervously laughed, covering her mouth as Quistis placed a congratulating arm around her shoulder—she did it!

**_And we're dancing…(Yeah!)…and it feels alright…(feels alright…)…I can't control my desire!_**

_**And we're dancing….and it feels alright…yeah…**_

Rinoa admired the festivities in front of her. This is what performing is all about…

_**And we're dancing…(yeah)..and it feels alright…(feels alright…)…Can't hold me down gotta reach for the sky!**_

She crossed her arms above her chest, savoring the precious sensation of combined smiles, laughter and unwavering energy…

_**And we're dancing…yeah…yeah…yeah!**_

I can live like this forever…

_**And we're dancing!

* * *

**_

A/N: I know! I know! Everyone just wants to hit me with a mallet right now! But first things first… 

:**_DISCLAIMER_**: The song used above is entitled 'We're Dancing' by PYT for the movie 'Centerstage'. It's not mine, and if ever I did revise it somehow, I'm terribly sorry—I can be careless at times!

Anyway, I also want to apologize to all those people who've read my previous installment. I felt that it was really cut off short, and the loopholes…geez! Gives me the shivers! You would not believe the frustration I had! I know I didn't follow proper etiquette by just revising the chapter without notice, so please, forgive me!

Thank you so much to **_Lady-Rinoa14_** for ever being so kind to me. I really find your reviews sweet and touching; I hope this made you feel better. Also, thank you to all those people who have taken their time to remark my progress—I really, really appreciate it!

Please R&R!

Tootles,  
Moonshadow Angel


	3. Chapter 3: Weapon Burger & Gyashi Rings

_**Autumn's Wish  
**_By _MoonShadow Angel  
_Chapter Three: 'Weapon Burger' and 'Gyashi Rings'

:Disclaimer: _I do not own Final Fantasy VIII or any of Squaresoft/ Square-Enix's characters.

* * *

_

_Take care of 'Angelo'…will ya?_

And afterwhich, she smiled—a smile that Squall thought was the cutest in his entire life. Nobody would likely believe it…but it's true—Squall Leonhart does know the definition of the word '_cute_'. There was just something about her…something…interesting enough which, at the moment, he couldn't lay a finger on…

_Or is it…?_

…_that finally…?_

Panting, Rinoa happily sauntered down the steps. Her heart was beating three times faster, but she doesn't mind. Behind her, the crisp yet poignant applause was still audible—it was all that mattered now, nothing more. All that she wished for, was to make other people happy…to experience that sort of giving…

_That was happiness for her now, happiness that could live forever…_

In the dimly lighted backstage, the echoes of admiration still resounded. Rinoa took her time to get out, expertly dodging small piles and boxes of supplies all along the way. She mused with a contended heart, about the outcome of her, rather, unexpected drabble on the stage. Maybe Professor Kramer would deem her act as foolish, considering that she did nothing spectacularly 'theatre-ish', which he would, most likely, expect from her. Fact is, whatever Rinoa did on stage just now was all impromptu—unplanned; unnecessary, now that she thought of it.

But what can she do? She had like, what? Five seconds to think of how to reinvent her whole audition piece? Rinoa preciously patted her sweater's pocket, encasing a music CD inside. Whatever. What's done is done; we'll just leave it on to that. Rinoa then diverted her thoughts into calming herself. Her heart was still thumping furiously…Probably she'd done too much…

The exit was still in a distance, and this, Rinoa could see from where she was. Her eyes stopping on a growing figure, she drew her eyebrows together, grinning suspiciously while thinking of a Selphie who was ready to eat. It was their custom, the three of them—Quistis, Selphie and her—to reward themselves with food after Rinoa's every performance, however and whenever it was done. Actually, that just came up, and ever since then, after liking the effect, they just continued doing it; more of like a bonding spree for themselves. With this in mind, the raven-haired girl made bigger strides excitedly. Fresh and hot calamari cooked into crisp, dipped in tartar sauce…or maybe the Buggy King's famous Weapon Burger…!

"Selphie! I'm getting a Double Weapon Burger with extra large Gyashi Rings whether you like it or not!" Rinoa yelled crossly from the inside, her arms extending out from the darkness until she'd reach Selphie's wrists, and tightly. "I don't care if you're on that stupid diet—"

"I'm not." Selphie replied blankly, giving Rinoa a startled look. "And also, would you please stop insulting me by thinking that my arms are that big?"

Rinoa frowned at Selphie. AT SELPHIE, her mind repeated. _At Selphie_ who was standing with her arms crossed and not captured by her grip. _That, _and not_ this, _was the Selphie she was talking about.

_Then who…?_

"Uh…" Rinoa heard a pause. A male pause; you know, that dead-pan pause that can take forever, which is truly long enough for someone to grow so red her arteries would pop? "You can have your Weapon Burger now, I don't care."

Rinoa lifted her eyes to the origin of her embarrassment. She's gonna die with blood force trauma soon. Cerulean eyes looked back with wonder, apparently waiting for her response. You can say that her silence went a little too far—too long—that every second passed added to his growing anticipation which later turned into embarrassment. Unknown to him, she was in this state of recognition, like somehow she knew him from somewhere. Rinoa was in the peak of pin-pointing their first meeting when suddenly, she was interrupted; the blue eyed boy pulled out from her grasps.

"Sorry." Rinoa apologized, seeing disappointment behind that unwavering mask. Composure, it looks like something he'd definitely mastered, although for a strange reason, Rinoa could read his mind. The good-looking guy said nothing as for her consolation, the only thing he thought about were his hands, which he placed inside the safety of his pockets. Rinoa should have been hurt by that reaction, but thankfully, she wasn't that kind of person. Still a bit of embarrassed, she politely reiterated, hoping that he would reconsider, now remembering where she'd seen him. "I'm sorry about that. I'm really terrible, bothering you all the time."

Squall did reconsider, although he refused to admit that he was extremely relieved by what she last said. The thought of approaching her in the first place was discomfiting itself, what more to be left unrecognized? It was a spur of the moment decision; in truth, all he wanted to do near the backstage was to look at her from afar, and in the confines of seclusion or darkness, if possible. His mind spoke of the best logics when he's alone; but otherwise happened along the way, breeding more loads of this strange sensation inside. Confusion; it was something Squall hated to handle…it was a drag.

"All the time…?" Selphie repeated, swiping a finger from Rinoa to Squall. She heard heavy footsteps rummaging through the vast hallway, and was about to turn when she had Squall and Rinoa's complete attention. "You two know each other?" She gasped.

"Well actually…" Rinoa began, when a sudden storm of 'gallopy-like' rampage broke out from Selphie's back. She saw a band of tall boys, all dressed in blue-green and black jerseys threatening to loom at them so fast and furious, Rinoa feared that only **_he_**, with his height and weight, would survive. Selphie screamed.

"THE ESTHAR WARLORDS!" She screeched like a twelve-year-old girl, jumping up and down while waving at the arriving group. An auburn guy, who was the only one who broke the dress code, tore out from the group, smiling at her. He was wearing a yellow shirt that said '_You might be the lucky girl!_'

"Squall! What are you doing here, Bro?" Irvine stepped closer to Selphie; his smile breaking into an admiring one. "Diggin' all the chicks by yourself?"

"I'm going." He simply stated as a reply, feeling that if he stayed even longer, he'd be having a whole year's supply of humiliation. He somehow felt this horrible sense of being 'caught red-handed', which he never wanted, piling up on top of his confusion. He would have jolted out of the accumulating number of people right there and then if he hadn't seen Irvine's eyes looking at him; no, through him!

"What are you looking at?" and at that very moment, regretted his snap. Irvine smirked knowingly.

"You don't have to be so possessive, Dawg! I don't barge in restricted territories!" the left defender goaded, winking at Rinoa with interest. Selphie giggled beside him.

Squall brought a hand over his face, silently counting one to ten before saying anything. Done, he shook his head, "She's **_not_** my territory, Kinneas. And stop being foolish, I don't even know her!"

Rinoa froze, her eyes widening. _What?_

Selphie laughed nervously, seeing how Rinoa's face darkened with mixed betrayal and ire. She thought of letting Squall know about it, which was starting to look not pretty at all, "You know what? For your own good, maybe you should start rethinking of what you actually did these past few days—"

Too late.

_Pow_! A slap on Squall's shoulder. The brunette jock furiously whirled around.

"MEANIE!" She spat directly his face that Squall had to step back, gaping.

"What was that for?" He snarled, agitated. What's wrong with her? "You can't just go hitting other people on the arm!"

"But you deserved it!" Rinoa fired back, the surprise on her own actions quickly fading away. Never in her life had she hit anybody, until now. Nonetheless, the sacrifice was worth taking. "After how I saved you from your own humiliation, this is what I get? YOU embarrass me in front of these people? How can you be so inconsiderate, you selfish…" she stuttered, very inept when it comes to full blown anger, "selfish…m-meanie!"

The little group became silent, with Rinoa's harsh breathing the only thing that can be heard. She was shaking uncontrollably; this wasn't a joke, she was really hurt by what he said. She never knew that a person so rude existed!

"Rin…" Selphie whispered worriedly, feeling that Rinoa had taken too much. She placed an arm around the furious friend, apprehensive that she might go worse. You see, Rinoa was a very sensitive person, and intense emotions can bring about shock to her. This was no different; frankly speaking, this was a good example. Pulling her friend away, Selphie gave Irvine a quiet nod of goodbye, brushing pass him with much pace as viable…like running for their lives.

Fazed, Squall turned to their departing back. Great. Way to go, Leonhart. You're just the epitome of tactlessness and heartlessness. Turning away, he felt Irvine grab his shoulder.

"Yo, Man…" Silently, Irvine looked up from the floor. He knew that Squall wouldn't want anybody minding his business, but when it comes to women hurting, he just has to say something; that's what Casanovas are for! "I really think you owe that cutie an apology."

Squall just scoffed, walking away.

* * *

_Well, so much for a romantic attempt…_

It was passed eight o' clock when Squall finally decided to go home. By then, the University was so quiet, he would have liked it; but not today. He was wrong to put that girl in the spot, and much worse, in that manner. The guys might have thought that she was some desperate little thing if she hadn't said something to defend herself. Sighing, Squall went down for the parking lot.

She looked so angry…Probably, that was the right emotion to feel. Squall would agree with her now if she'd rather slap him on the face. He had been rude; now, he realized, AFTER more or less two hours. There was nothing he could do about it then…he was so confused with the immediate concurrence of strange feelings. _New feelings_. He had no problem dealing with anything before—anything he could do with the exact amount of composure and intelligence. But the tremor…that feeling when she's close by…He couldn't understand. Why do they happen? And worst of the worst, why isn't there any logical explanation to it?

Standing in the middle of an empty parking lot, Squall was in the middle of this heated mental debate when he it hit him: _his car was in the body shop_.

_Another inexplicable event…_

Squall started to walk home.

* * *

"Riiinoooa!" Quistis called from the kitchen, coming out with a towel in her hand. The blonde girl just finished washing the dishes; it was her turn tonight. After Rinoa's encounter with the snobbish 'POOL BOY', the girls ended up ordering 'Wutai' Food over the phone, instead. Rinoa must have been thoroughly pissed off, having refused Buggy King for the first time in their entire lives together. 

"Just a sec!" she shouted back, muffled. Quistis saw her coming out of her room a couple of minutes later, wearing her hair up in high pigtails, almost like the Rinoa whom Quistis met, a long twelve years ago. The blonde had to blink her eyes.

"He really got into you, huh?" Quistis gave a worried beam, folding her towel neatly. Rinoa glared at her.

"Don't remind me!" she gave an exasperated breath, easing herself a whole lot of the growing irritation inside, "I'm trying to make fun of myself, alright? No matter how stupid it seems…It's just that…." She paused as if to reminisce, "He' so…MEAN."

"You can't do anything about that, Rin." Quistis turned back to the kitchen, passing Rinoa a drawstring bag of garbage when she came back. "He's a grown boy."

"That's exactly my point! If he's a GROWN BOY, he should be smart enough to know what's politefrom impolite!" Rinoa growled, like Squall could hear her. Grabbing the garbage bag, she stormed out of the room with a bang.

As if on cue, Selphie came out of her room with huge rollers on her hair. She looked at the entrance door with uncertainty, turning to Quistis afterwards, "Heeey. Did I miss something?"

Quistis gave that mature laugh of hers, as if she got everything under control, "No Sefie. Rinoa was just acting weird and testy."

"Oh you mean… like you?"

"Oh, shaddup!"

* * *

"UH…Why should I even BOTHER?" Rinoa was still grumbling, now inside the elevator. She clenched her fist close, gritting her teeth as annoyance got the best of her. _THAT GUY…SQUALL, right? IF I EVER see him AGAIN…_

The elevator stopped momentarily, opening with a quick 'ting'. Rinoa walked pass a couple of schoolmates, trying her best to contain her irritation from showing. Hyne, this is not good for her. Squall was now making her look like an ill-tempered she-devil!

Pushing her way out of the building, Rinoa turned to her left for the dumpster. _Good thing that R.U.E. was a huge campus…there's going to be less chances of seeing him again!_ She thought; the tension inside finally wavering after that realization. _And maybe, the next time I would see him would be…_

"Gyahhhh!" Rinoa screamed, seeing the full embodiment of all that's infuriating materialize right across the street. Squall must have heard her, stopping on his tracks to take a look. That was the exact time when Rinoa pretended not to have seen him—_he's not worth even a single second of my time!_

"It's her…" Squall told himself wondrously, slowly breaking into an amused grin. He was walking mindlessly when a shout coming from across the street caught his attention, in where he saw a _thirteen year old girl_ wearing high pigtails glaring at him. He would have whisked the thought away until he realized **_who_** she was…She was definitely NO THIRTEEN YEAR OLD!

"HEY!" Rinoa rolled her eyes, walking away mechanically as she ignored him. _What could he want this time?_ She asked herself angrily, shaking with annoyance as she hurriedly went straight to the dumpster. She had to throw the bag NOW, or else, there was a veeeeery big chance that she'd throw it to _someone_ else! Oh Hyne…just look how violent he'd turn her into! And what was that grin about? WHY was he grinning at her? Was he _attempting_ to MOCK her?

"MISS!" Squall jogged across the street, dodging cars that angrily honked at him for stupidly crossing the street with the green light on. Miss Girl-in-high-pigtails didn't turn back, still rushing all the way and around the building, obviously wanting to evade encounter. He followed her suit anyway, really getting entertained with their little chase. _She really looked cute with pigtails on!_

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!" she practically shouted, throwing her bag on the open dumpster with a '_poink_'. Squall saw her face him, surprised that she was so red with fury that he started to think of cowering down. Rinoa placed her hands on her hips, ready for battle. She doesn't care anymore. She won't let him get into her by just saying something mean!

"What!" Rinoa bit out, levelly eyeing him. She could see Squall doing the same; all that differed between them was that his eyes weren't speculating—they were amused! Still, Rinoa thought, she wouldn't allow this to irritate her. She wouldn't give him_ that_ satisfaction!

"I…" Squall began, choosing his words carefully. He knew that she would explode if he didn't pick well, and that was something he doesn't want to deal with now. "You okay?"

"Barely."

Squall tried again; no good.

"I guess you're still mad at me." Squall noticed her squirm, like having him guess that right was not a very good thing. He took this as an advantage for himself though. "You're right, I was a…MEANIE. I was very crude, and playing ignorant was very ungentlemanly."

Slowly, Rinoa marginally looked at him in the eye, searching hints of trickery, if there were some.

She crossed her arms, "It was very ungentlemanly, _indeed_."

"Yeah, I know. It's just that—" Squall tried to reason with her; BAAAD IDEA.

"PSST!" Rinoa jutted a silencing finger on his face, Squall becoming cross-eyed for a while. "I'm NOT going to listen."

"But—"

"GOOD NIGHT!" Rinoa took a step forward, planning to leave it to that. She almost brushed pass him when Squall pulled her back, bringing her to where she started.

"No, I'm not done with you." Squall answered, shrugging his bag back.

"HAHA, as if you're in the position to order me around! Don't push it!" Rinoa gave another forward thrust, but just like what happened awhile ago, she was brought back to where she was. She writhed in agony. "ARGH!"

"LOOK," Squall was losing his patience, "I didn't mean what I said! I wanted to say something else, but it went out differently! YES and NO, I don't KNOW you. Hyne, I don't even know your name! I know for sure that I'm a complete jerk now, I can even be worse than that! But listen to me for once…"

"I'm really sorry." His voice softened, gazing at Rinoa directly into the eyes, "My attitude could have been avoided…I-I just didn't have the strength to wear off my pride…"

That was it. Rinoa steadily looked at him. He was staring at her intently, so intently that for the very first time, Rinoa questioned herself about her anger. If you'd really look at it, there was nothing really grave about their situation. It was all a matter of not knowing each other, which resulted to misunderstanding their intentions. Rinoa breathed, alas, her nerves loosening up. Squall did apologize; an act that always left her helpless. It lightened the tension between them, like a rock being lifted off the opposing current.

"I'm…sorry too." Rinoa stared at her toes for a while before having the courage to look back at him again. "My anger was turning irrational. True, we don't know each other that well…apparently that's why we're not meeting halfway to comprehend each others' thoughts." Rinoa clasped her hand behind her, "Gee…You really got me worked up!"

Squall chuckled; Rinoa narrowed her eyes a bit for it sounded so full of itself, "Really?" He then scratched the back of his head, "And you, on the other hand, got me thinking…"

"Thinking?" Rinoa, curious, blinked her eyes.

"Thinking." Squall said flatly, as if correcting Rinoa off any 'inaccurate' thoughts. "I don't usually think of other people than myself."

Rinoa stuck her lower lip forward, "You're that selfish?"

"I guess." He replied nonchalantly, like that question was asked to him for a million times a day.

Rinoa bit her lower lip for a while, pondering, "You know what I think? I think you're okay. I mean, you were just used to looking out for yourself, that watching over somebody else rather than yourself would be typically something that you're not accustomed to…Probably that's why you told everybody that you didn't know me, because you thought that would settle it all, since, if it happened the other way around, you wouldn't say anything or do anything that I did."

Squall doubted it, a baffled look on his face.

"I know, I don't make sense." Rinoa giggled, relieved that her anger got drained off. Thank Heavens! She's gonna sleep well tonight! "Squall…" she paused, "that's your name, right?"

"Yeah. Squall Leonhart." Squall introduced himself, and was about to ask how she knew when Rinoa thought of extending her hand in preparation of naming herself.

"Rinoa Heartilly." She smiled, shaking hands with Squall. She turned her head aside just to see her garbage bag in the edge of falling of the dumpster; it was carelessly thrown over other bags. Squall observed her as she patted it into place.

"Your turn to take the garbage out?" he asked, Rinoa dusted her hands.

"Not really. Quistis is punishing me for making them eat Wutai Food instead of Buggy King."

Squall nodded, smiling, "Whatever happened to Double Weapon Burger and extra large Gyashi Rings?"

Rinoa flushed, the reminder of gripping him until his knuckles turned white making her do so. She laughed at it, "I was so mad at you, I couldn't eat at my favorite joint! It's against my principles…just didn't feel right."

The two began to walk back to the building's front, wordlessly.

_Feels like **I'm** walking **her** home…_

_Feels like **he's** walking **me** home…_

Nervousness; the tension was growing. Although different this time, Squall still found it hard to relate to…it was another new thing for him. Usually, anxiety happens in the Sphere alone…and he knew how to overcome that feeling; he was confident about his abilities. But this time, he had no solo practices for this one, and the worst part was, the weight was heavier than the Championship Game itself. He gave Rinoa a look; she was staring at the ground. Good. The last thing he'd want her to do was look at him with her puppy brown eyes…

"Umm…Rinoa?"

She looked alerted, and damn, why did she have to do the only thing that Squall didn't want her to do! "Yes?"

"Since…I'm practically to blame…" Squall took note of kicking himself later for putting it so lamely, "Do you want to have lunch to Buggy King tomorrow? I mean, if you have the time—"

"I can't." Rinoa made a big frown, like a frown that a little girl would do. "The audition results would be out tomorrow, I'd be on stand-by until then."

Boo-hoo, Squally-poo got a boo-boo! You just got dumped, hahahaha!

"But on Saturday I would be free!" Rinoa did the saving on time, before Squall's face fell flat on the pavement, "Would that be okay?"

"Of course! NO prob!" Squall did waving gestures, like it didn't matter. Hyne, if it was only day time, he would be so red he had to kill all of the witnesses around. "Eleven-thirty, I'll pick you up?"

"Um!" Rinoa nodded furiously—too furiously. She was having her own share of redness too!

"Alright…" Squall tried not too smile too much, but it was so hard not to! "It's settled then."

"Yep." Rinoa hopped on the step, turning around to wave goodbye, "Goodnight, Squall! I'll see you around!"

"Sure." Squall watched as she entered the building, still waving him.

"Goodnight, Rinoa…"

* * *

A/N: Oh man...What do you guys think? I'm really excited about this fic's outcome, but I hope I didn't immediately turn things around! Thank you so much to all your reviews and encouragements! I really get all giddy with those, in a positive way, of course! Please R&R! 

(**Next Chapter**: FIRST DATE! Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!)

Tootles,  
_Moonshadow Angel_


	4. Chapter 4: Closer

_**Autumn's Wish  
**_By _MoonShadow Angel  
_Chapter Four: Closer

:Disclaimer: _I do not own Final Fantasy VIII or any of Squaresoft/ Square-Enix's characters.

* * *

_

Quistis woke up the next day with a bit of a headache. Yesterday was seemingly the most horrible day of her life, having been rammed into quadruple piles of work in preparation for the University Festival. You see, aside from being the Captain of the Science Club, she was PRO to the Central Student Board. And being so, she was assigned to be the Committee Head of the Festival Guild, which deals with the detailed faction of the forthcoming festivities. 

Blinking her eyes, the blonde sat up from the chilly sheets with the sound of the shower drumming in her ears. It baffled her, since that was the first time it occurred to her in her entire life. Never had she experienced hearing bathroom noises while she was still on bed, for she was the one always using it first among the three. Anxious, she reached for her eyeglasses from the night table; there's gotta be something fishy going on.

"_And for today's weather, a high of 50 degrees would be experienced this morning with chances of thunderstorms later tonight…_" Quistis bit her nail in wonder, overhearing the weatherman through the opened television. She looked at the bathroom door; it had a baby blue chocobo ornament on the handle, signifying Rinoa's presence inside the toilet. Still confused, Quistis rounded their small living room for the kitchen, where a little blackboard for activities was at. Maybe she'd find something in there_…What could Rinoa be planning today so important she had to wake up early?_

"Hmmm…." Quistis quickly surveyed for Rinoa's column. She looked for Saturday, and to her surprise, she rolled her eyes, "A smiley face?"

The bathroom's door jagged opened; a Rinoa drying her hair came out. "Hey, Quisty! G'morning!"

"**_Good_** Morning!" Quistis emphasized, raising a speculative brow, "What are **_we_** planning today?"

She pointed at the smiley face, earning a giggle from the raven-haired girl.

"You were looking at it?" Rinoa asked, still giggly, choosing to answer quickly before Quistis gets the wrong idea, "I have a date."

Quistis gave the board another look, frowning at Selphie's column, "Why do I get this idea that I'm the only one who's abnormal in here?"

"You're not, Quisty! C'mon! Don't think of it that way!" Rinoa assured her, walking over the counter to plug the coffeemaker in, "It's just that you get too busy, and you think that college guys are still high school boys…perpetually immature until graduation!"

Quistis mocked a gape, as if the thought was a fact itself, "Duh! Because they **_are_**!"

Rinoa shook her head, opening the high cabinet for the coffee jar, "Quisty…you'd never get a boyfriend with that attitude."

"Look who's talking…" the blonde smirked, twitching her lips in a very annoying manner. She watched Rinoa stuck her tongue at her, scooping coffee from the jar. "As far as I can remember, Selphie gets all the boy trouble in here."

"She's a social butterfly…Guys love that." Rinoa said admiringly, turning the coffee machine around to put the filter in, "**_Our Selphie_**…" like a proud mother to her child.

"Who are you going out with?" Naturally, Quistis decided to join Rinoa for breakfast. Opening the bread cabinet, she took three bagels out before reaching for the bread knife, Rinoa giving her a mysterious smile.

"Guess who." She giggled again, pulling the fridge open for the creamer. She wiggled the bottle before Quistis' face, making her anxious.

"Ah!" Quistis folded her arms, incredulous, "So this is how it goes now, huh?" Rinoa just shrugged, now skimming the cabinets for her beloved Nutella. "Why do you have to put enigma on it?" No response; just glittery eyes that were so lovey-dovey Quistis wanted to puke, "You're faking it!" She demandingly accused, into which Rinoa just laughed at.

"I'm not! It's just fun kidding around with Miss-Uptight-Quisty." Rinoa teased, Quistis playfully hitting her in the rear with the back of her hand.

Rinoa yelped.

"HEY!" she squealed, swatting Quistis back in return, "You do that again and I'm going to play all of Selphie's CDs in loud speakers while you're having your tutoring class!"

Quistis was unmoved, "That's fine. I can move my class in library **_anytime_**."

"You're such a pain!" Rinoa whined, sounding like a baby. Whirling back, she scooped three saucers in one hand and three butter knives in the other, taking them to the table. "You really need a boyfriend!"

"Whatever." Quistis mouthed, toasting the bagels in the oven. She left one bagel out, knowing that Rinoa didn't want hers toasted. "We don't have to go through this, right? Just tell me who you're going out with…It's that simple Rinny. You're just making it hard for yourself."

But Rinoa wanted the suspense; the surprised look on Quistis' eyes when she realizes who she's going out with. "I love challenges, Quisty, so we better go on like this."

"Now who's acting like a pain?" Quistis wrinkled her nose. She went silent for a while, narrowing her eyes as she thought of possible candidates. "Kadaj Qatarahj?"

Rinoa's face went purple, "YOUR TASTE is CREEPY, Quisty!" She exclaimed.

"HELLO? Who are you to blame me? That's like the only guy I last heard you had a major 'stellar' on!" Quistis answered back, although she also found it nonviable for Rinoa to consider dating him. The guy looked cool and hunky, but that's the end of his admirable traits. "Geez, now thinking of it, I would lock you up in the room if you'd ever consider seeing him!"

Rinoa shivered, "No worries, Quisty. He joined the AVALANCHE Army. He's probably hiking in the desert now. Anyway, next please!"

"Can I have, at least, a tiny clue?" Quistis toyed with her tendrils, thinking while she watched after their bagels, "I would really love to have a lead, since I wouldn't want taking much of your '_grooming time_' from you."

Rinoa placed a finger on her lip, pondering carefully, "I _hated_ him."

It didn't even take a second for Quistis to recall, her eyes growing wide with disbelief as she beamed knowingly, "NO WAY!"

"Yes, way." Rinoa replied sensually, eyeing Quistis just as seductively. The blonde still gaped.

"What happened?" Quistis blurted, almost breathlessly. "Last I heard, you would do almost anything for a chance to hit 'POOL BOY' with a garbage bag! What's with the sudden change of heart?"

"Actually…" Frankly, it was also Rinoa's first time to thoroughly think of it, "I don't know…I bumped up with him while I was throwing the trash, he apologized and then we made up."

"He apologized, huh? Talk about stomping at your Achilles' heel!" Quistis observed, almost in a jeer. Rinoa now had mugs brought out from the cupboard.

"I don't know…" She whispered, placing their respective mugs on the dining table, "There's just something about him. Probably, I'm attracted to him because of his features…hell, Quisty, the guy's overly sexy, don't you think?" She thought loudly, not expecting a skeptic stare from her friend, "What?"

"Rin, that's not like you…AT ALL." Quistis pointed out, doubtfully examining her, "Are you on drugs or something? You're not yourself lately."

"If it would mollify you, NO, just my prescriptions." Rinoa scratched her chin, sitting on a chair while they waited for the bagels to heat up, "Kidding aside, do you think it's impossible to hate then to love?" She quickly amended, seeing Quistis' eyes get bigger than they already are, "What I mean is that, to like somebody you formerly hate? In my opinion, it's easier to see somebody's good qualities when you hate him. You get judgmental that way, which makes you inclined to intimately watch him…observe him while you wait for his shortcomings to appear. On the other hand, together with his faults, emerge the assets…" Rinoa cupped her chin, thoughtful, "I bet I'm unconsciously drawn to him…because I've seen his assets, although I'm not sure what they are…"

"Obviously, you've thought about this more than I do." Quistis was compelled to agree; Rinoa had a point. "And is that why you're going to have lunch with him?"

"I guess…" Rinoa smiled, envisioning a wonderful day ahead. What could go wrong? Squall didn't look like somebody who'd enforce sexual activity in the first date. "I'm interested in Squall, and I would like to find out why by the end of the day!"

The girls were interrupted, turning their heads as they watched the front door unlock and swing open. Selphie plopped in from the outside, ostentatiously waving two pieces of card-made unknown in her fingers. To add up to their astonishment, in came a tall auburn guy wearing a cowboy hat right after the bouncy brunette. That same bouncy brunette was the first to break the silent succession of swift events.

"RINNY! I GOT THEM!" Selphie squealed, dashing up to Rinoa's position in the kitchen. Irvine stopped at where he was, skimming the new environment. He found it averagely girly.

Rinoa snapped from her wonder, realizing what Selphie was talking about, "REALLY!" She stood up, turning both hands in as Selphie extended her arms to give the passes, "How did you do that? I mean, Gold Saucer's pretty far from here!"

"Irvine and I were about to go," Selphie walked back to Irvine, leaning her head on to where it reached…let's say…the chest! "…but we decided _a movie_ would suit us even better." She winked with a wicked grin, the cowboy chuckling with amusement beside her. "And besides…you need a lot of gadgets to bring out Mr. Pool Boy's romantic side." Selphie sighed deeply, as if the task was close to impossible. "Good luck, girl."

"I can't believe that Squall asked you out on a date." Irvine stated skeptically, receiving harsh glances from the girls, especially from Rinoa. He waved his arms in alliance, "No, that's not what I meant, Ladies. Squall _never asks_ girls to go out with him…it's always the other way around."

Quistis and Selphie made 'Ooooh' sounds, throwing Rinoa looks. The poor girl couldn't do anything but turn pink.

"ET TU!" she called out, however, eventually breaking into a relieved smile. At least, the thought of him yearning for this day to come was loud and clear!

* * *

Rinoa flipped her baby blue RAZR close, approaching an empty seat in the small lobby of her dorm. _Eleven-thirty_…THAT was twenty minutes ago! Apparently, Irvine's suspicions were right: Squall _never asks _girls…it's always the _other way_ around. Smoothing her white peasant skirt, Rinoa frowned. Has she just been duped? 

Fortunately, the lobby was deserted; nobody would see this embarrassing state of hers. Come to think of it…Why would Squall even ask her to go out with him? He'd said it himself—he doesn't KNOW her. Why would he possibly consider taking her out to lunch? What's with the swift change of opinion? Rinoa pursed her lips, staring at her crocheted little hand purse. _Believe, Rin. Always believe._ Squall also said that he felt bad for her, not eating in her favorite diner out of her annoyance at him. It may sound far-fetched, but still, it was a reason, no matter how you look at it.

Rinoa stuffed a hand in her purse, fishing for her Gold Saucer tickets. Pulling it out, she sighed. _Please don't let these go into waste…I've never been to Gold Saucer…and I want to share that experience with you because I just I felt that I had to…_Rinoa flipped it over, looking at the printed paragraphs blankly. _Why is it that I'm so attracted to you? Why do I always think about you?_

She was so intent that she didn't hear the entrance doors open, watchful steps closing in.

_I've never felt like this…but I like it…_Rinoa slowly found herself beaming, deciding that she would wait no matter what. She was in the verge of putting the passes back inside her purse when she saw black shoes stop right before her...You just don't know how her heart leaped in reprieve!

"What are you looking at?" if only Rinoa wasn't so happy, she would have been infuriated with his tone. Nonetheless, that wasn't the case.

"Your PUNISHMENT for being late." She quipped, looking directly at his eyes. To her surprise, she saw something quickly hide itself…relief, maybe? But either way, she continued, "Alongside with you buying me lunch, you're going to Gold Saucer with me, whether you like it or not." Rinoa stood up, gazing up to his tall profile, "Be grateful that I'm paying for you…'cause that is all you can be very thankful of this day."

"I thought that it would go something like that…seeing that wily smile of yours." Squall looked so fabulous! Rinoa thought; lost in his unexpected smile. Clad in a dark blue leather overcoat, white shirt and black straight-cut jeans, he was already a sight to see! What more if he wore something formal? Or tight-fitting? Or sweaty…

Rinoa suddenly found it hard to breathe. _Hyne! What am I thinking about?_ She let her face fall down to the floor. _RINOA! GET A GRIP, will ya! It's just a simple date! A **test-drive**…You can't be thinking of these during a 'test drive'!_

"Rinoa? Are you okay?" Squall got worried, seeing Rinoa turn quiet all of a sudden. He gave her a full glance; she was wearing a cute girly outfit, and a long skirt to boot, so there was no way she'd be suffocating under those clothes like most of the girls he went out with. His hand itched, hesitating to touch. _Would she push me away if I do? What would she think of me? I hope she doesn't get the wrong idea…_

But he didn't have to, for Rinoa got hold of herself just in time. Now calmly, she breathed, flashing him that jaw-dropping smile of hers, "GOTCHA!"

"Ugh…" Squall rolled his eyes, cynic, "Nice one, but that won't happen again."

He turned back, walking away. Rinoa kept up with him.

"Squall?" she peaked at his face. Hyne…it was stiff! "I want to go to Gold Saucer now. There's also a Buggy King in there, so don't worry about it."

He nodded, opening the door for her. Rinoa was the first to step out, freezing at the sight of his car.

It's not about the fact that he owns a Hyne-damn _Lamborgini Diablo_, but the realization that it was the same car that almost ran over her. Squall must have noticed her startled look, his eyes moving from her to his car and then back to her again.

"Something wrong, Rin?" Ooh…they're in '_nickname_' basis now!

"Huh…N-nothing!" She stuttered, walking down the front steps mechanically. Squall immediately saw the resemblance of how she walked last time, when trying to pretend to do something, for the sake of appearances. Squall jogged down quickly to catch up with her.

"C'mon…" He persuaded her, grabbing her hand inside his in the process. It took a little time before the act settled in Rinoa's system…She flushed uncontrollably.

_This is gonna be a long day…_

…they both thought, at the same time.

* * *

Gold Saucer was a fifty-thousand acre theme park outside the great city of Esthar. Though its initial ground was nothing but near to coarse desert sand, its great architects and engineers were talented enough to turn the seemingly wasteland into a small metropolis of fun and laughter. Now functioning for more than five years, it was a tourist attraction to all wayfarers coming to the South East. And like an oasis, it was a splinter of hope in a continent of serious business activities, fast-paced living and sheer competitiveness. 

Rinoa and Squall walked hand and hand inside the huge park. Using his free hand, Squall studied that usual colorful map they provided; Rinoa looking at him. Rinoa was busy figuring out what made the map so interesting until she saw Squall's ears…They were beet red…BLOODY red! Embarrassed to be caught 'ogling' at him, she took her time to look away, and THANK HYNE, here's Buggy King when you need him!

"Squall." Rinoa pulled his hand gently, urging him to look her way. He shyly did, and Rinoa tried her best to keep her actions normal, "Why don't we eat first? Buggy King is just up there!" She pointed at a restaurant at her left, themed with black and white checkered flags and a red car, a 'buggy', with eyes and a huge smiling mouth.

"Okay." He clasped her fingers tighter, leading the way.

The insides of Buggy King were very predictable. As you can see from the store façade, the place was race car themed, so you would expect red painted cubicles and stools, white tables and lots and lots of famous car racing insignas all over the place. Squall had never been to this Buggy King, although he'd been to Gold Saucer before, so he opted to scan the place while waiting in line. Rinoa asked him to order for them, saying that she'd be saving a seat while he's at it. That wasn't much of an ordeal at all, minus the cashier who flirted with every guy, including him, who stood in her line.

Rinoa was childishly clapping her hands when Squall arrived in their spot. Squall took it lightly, even managing to find it adorable that he grinned. He let Rinoa separate their meals, which were two of the same kind, and wordlessly watched as she arranged the burgers, rings and sodas neatly. What he didn't understand was the thing she began to do next...

Gingerly, after using sanitary wipes to clean her hands, Rinoa started emptying her container of Gyashi Rings, transferring the fried circular vegetables on his box. Squall frowned in confusion…_Is she on diet?_

"Nope." Rinoa knowingly answered his mental question. Turning a little sheepish, she went on, "It's just something I usually do when my friends and I go to Buggy King. I frequently put half of my rings on Selphie's, since Quistis is very well against oiled foods coming from fast food chains."

Squall said nothing, observing her slim, candle-like hands pile each ring, one by one, on top of the other. "Don't worry, I just put half of it…the reason why I always order EXTRA LARGE ones."

"Why do you do it?" Squall asked, marveled. Rinoa turned thoughtful for a while.

"No reason. I just like it." She simply replied, really stopping when her container was half full. Rinoa looked up to his eyes, her heart suddenly beating fast as a hidden persona of Squall seem to reveal itself at the moment…She decided to welcome him…to know him.

"You just like it?" he followed up curiously, even though his mask was still lifted, half-way covering… "For no absolute reason…at all?" he carefully trailed off.

"U-huh…" Rinoa nodded, smiling. Squall's eyes…they were so soft…like an amiable clash between blue and gray. These were the doors to his soul…they were opened at the moment, and she would try to enter, as long as he permitted her to. "Sometimes in life, you experience things that you like with no definite or even satisfactory reasons for you to…"

Squall blinked, listening to her…_**Experiencing things with no explanation**… _

"It's ordinary that you get confused…confusion is a part of learning." Rinoa took her time, careful not to quicken her pace and so much not to make him struggle. She wants their conversation to be tranquil…comforting…liberating. "Someday, after you've undergone confusion, you would realize why you like that perplexing sensation afterall…"

They stayed in comfortable silence for a while, just staring at each other. In the middle of the food chain's hustle and bustle, they had their own little world…a private oblivion where two souls were reaching for each other…exploring fresh possibilities. Squall was the one who broke eye contact, although not fully; he just gave his pile of Gyashi Rings a look, as if it would remind him of something he want to ask about.

"W-what do you do in the mean time…?" he stared at Rinoa's eyes again, loving how the warming feeling came back. Her eyes were so cool…yet so warm; an intoxicating concoction of fire and ice. "What…?..Until you find the answer?

"I do what I want to do…I enjoy the feeling while it lasts…"

"But what if the feeling goes away? Aren't you going to feel hurt?"

"No…" Rinoa answered with finality, "If it goes away, then it isn't worth my hurt."

* * *

Like what the magic of Gold Saucer had promised, the couple's day became a fun-filled, memorable one that would be cherished for the rest of their lives. Rinoa was tougher than she looked, yanking Squall here and there and everywhere to all the attractions which required both strong minds and stomachs. She even insisted riding the _Ragnarok_ twice; which would have made Squall throw up in no time, having been tossed and turned in such a terribly fast speed. Of course, the male ego came out victorious…_Hyne, what he does to keep up appearances_… 

Besides the grueling test of stamina and indomitable composure, the second portion of the 'date' was, rather, even more excruciating than the earlier part. Just like the prior series of trials, the second part required certain…_almost unattainable attributes_, well, in Squall's part that is. It comprised of…_deceiving activities_…

…easy on the outside, but complicated in the inside…

"I _told_ you, Squall…" panting heavily, Rinoa cuddled her 'prize' preciously. It took half of her being to do so, which Squall tried helping her into, but was stubbornly refused. "See what happened?" She goaded conceitedly, having a hard time assessing Squall's reaction, being partially covered by her huge, white teddy bear, "If you just listened to me, you wouldn't end up looking like a walking gift shop!"

Squall pretended to scowl, but it ended up in a lopsided grin. He MUST really look like one HELL of a walking gift shop with that tone Rinoa used.

Okay, so this is what happened. Squall and his male ego were having a boost after surviving two straight rounds of riding the tumultuous rollercoaster ride, "RAGNAROK". Rinoa, thinking that her date needed a short break, thought of visiting the arcade; where the series of 'unfortunate' events happened…

It began with this game called 'Blitz Ace'; which was a simulation of Blitzball, obviously. Squall tried it out, noticing Rinoa locked eyes with this enormous teddy bear, and of course, winning the 'mammal' single-handedly. It would have permanently stopped there, IF Rinoa had just earlier realized the effects of her 'Way to go, Squall!', or 'You're the best', and so on. Belatedly comprehending the source of his enthusiasm, Rinoa was already too late—Squall already won her every prize available, from heart-shaped balloons, to rubber chicobos, Moogle pillows, Jecht Zavrone's action figure, Cactuar slippers…the list goes on…you could just imagine…

Rinoa was touched, but admitting it right away would spoil the fun.

"If I LISTENED to you," Squall countered, pushing his shoulder backwards to keep the balloon from hitting his face. It kept on doing the same damn thing; the breeze was getting stronger, "the arcade would be so empty they'd close even before they have to."

They finally caught sight of each other's faces; Rinoa sticking out her tongue while Squall looked on smugly.

"Pain in the ass…" Rinoa mumbled, but was loud enough for Squall to hear. He chuckled.

"You have no idea—"

Oopsie. Wrong joke. They both turned red.

"OH SHOOT!" Rinoa threw the sky a look, droplets hitting her face after she did. They were having so much fun that they didn't realize that the sky was getting darker; it doesn't look like there's gonna be _just_ a mild drizzle!

"Let's go!" Squall urged, trying to carry all of Rinoa's prizes in one hand. He used the other to take Rinoa's, "We have to hurry. We still got a long way to the parking lot."

Very much indeed, that when Squall had finally unlocked his car, the two of them were already soaking wet. Now, in the confines of the vehicle, Squall quickly turned the heater on. He took off his leather jacket for Rinoa to use.

"It's still dry inside." Squall gave a small appreciative smile, admiring the way Rinoa still held on her wet furry present from him. "My shirt didn't get soaked that much, so don't worry." He added when he saw her reluctance.

The way back wasn't much of a hassle, the two talking about any topic plausible. A couple of times, Rinoa would start humming this song, listening to the radio, and end up singing it quietly. Squall would look at her, glancing for a while before he turns back to the road.

_**I do what I want to do…I enjoy the feeling while it lasts…**_

"You could stay for a while, Squall…it's really okay." Rinoa assured him, now walking in the hallway towards their rooms. The dormitory was gloomy and quiet at this point, apparently everyone was inside, tucked in their beds, and out of the wet cold. She opened her purse, looking for her keys; Squall following her behind. Now, he carried everything, even the huge teddy bear.

"Don't worry about me, Rin, I've experienced much worse." Squall watched her smile turn into something lesser, stopping. His smile turned out the same way. "What's wrong?"

"I—" Rinoa paused, opening her purse even wider. She took out her celphone, together with a small compact and a MAC lip gloss. "I can't—" she stopped herself again, now taking out the final content of her pocketbook: a thin wad of Gil.

"I don't know where my keys are at." She whispered with disbelief, her face falling. Squall visually went after her, looking at her as she ran towards her, seemingly, door. She knocked on it a couple of times, even tried the bell—no luck.

"This is embarrassing." Rinoa admitted, flashing Squall an apologetic smile as she dialed Quistis' number. A few rings have passed, and then she was transferred to voice mail.

"Oh I forgot, Quistis has a tutoring class." Squall saw her dial another number, talking to both him and herself. She had almost finished pushing Selphie's number when Squall took the phone from her hand, folding it close.

"Here." He stuffed it back to her purse, "I have an idea…"

It was risky to offer, but Squall couldn't just let her stay outside her door until her roomies arrive.

"Let's go to my place…" Squall chose his words carefully, cautious of any unnecessary implications that might offend her, "It's not that far…just a few blocks."

Rinoa was relieved, but that was before she paled. _Me…? Going to Squall's place?_ She knew that she had to answer now, or else Squall might think that she's frightened about him or something. "…uh…Okay."

Now this ride was the most agonizing of the three. The comfortable silence was always failing; it was more of an eerie, discomfiting quietude. Good thing that it was just a few blocks; can be counted with one hand, much to their reprieve.

Magnus Hall was an exclusive dormitory for boys, and more importantly, coming from well-to-do families. Rinoa somehow thought of Squall as a rich kid, until he took out a darkly shaded, gold rimmed card. Upon reaching the elevator, he swiped it below the floor buttons, which made the 'PH' sign light up. Rinoa did her best not to gag.

The penthouse suite stretched spaciously on the top most floor, having an enormous hallway before the front doors. The hallway was lighted, perfect enough to showcase Centran designs paired up with carefully chosen furniture and ornaments coming from Alexandria and Lindblum. Rinoa wordlessly breathed, becoming more and more apprehensive as they approached the door. She was so shocked to discover, passing a big mirror hanging on the wall, that she looked so bushed; oh man, why did she let Squall see her in this horrible state?

"It's kind of messy inside…" he cut off her sorry, self-disparaging thoughts. Rinoa looked up, just in time for Squall to look back while swiping his card again, now using the reverse side, "…but try to feel like you're at home."

Messy, my butt.

The place was immaculate, that Rinoa was afraid that she'd ruin the place. Light blue, white and black where the key colors, intricately melded to bring about a masculine, refined and reserved aura. Squall disappeared into a room for a while, and when he came back, he was carrying a thick, terry-cloth towel in his hand. He showed Rinoa to the living room, who was still shocked by her surroundings.

"Very flamboyant…don't you think?" Squall quietly joked, Rinoa receiving the towel with both hands. She quickly shook her head, passing a look at the huge plasma TV complete with surround sound and game consoles.

"I'm just not used to seeing these things all…in one house." Rinoa asked permission to sit, taking the leather upholstered couch behind her. She began patting her hair with the towel, trying her best to fight her jumbled feelings inside. "Um…I hope your roommate won't mind me, being here."

She thought of Irvine, thinking that Squall can't possibly live in this massive suite alone. It could get lonely, you know.

"I live alone." Squall had a towel of his own, sitting across from her, rubbing his hair. "It gets lonely, but I manage."

Rinoa thought that she heard a whine, but the intimidation was overwhelming her. She was in Squall's house, and that admission that he lived alone just made it worse.

"Um!" She gave a nod, anything, just to continue the conversation and stop silence from washing in. She pretended to look around the place, when in truth, she was avoiding his eyes. Her heart was beating furiously…what was she so afraid about?

But Squall can read her thoughts. Unlike him, Rinoa was predictable often times; all of her emotions were written in her eyes. She was panicky at the moment, and Squall was also starting to be, trying to figure out what made her jumpy. She would clasp and unclasp her hands—he caught her a couple of times now—something she'd do when undecided, now he observed. Might be proximity, Squall thought, so he decided to stand up and get some drinks.

"I'll get you something…" he rounded the living room set, "Do you want coffee? Or tea, maybe?"

"I'll get the tea, please." Rinoa joined her hands; they were freezing cold. She felt sorry for Squall; she knew that she was being rude, acting this distant. But what can she do? She's not in the safety of her own territory…she was in Squall's territory—the whole acre of it!

"Here you go." Squall came back, passing a steaming mug of green tea. He made sure that he stayed far enough, so much not to scare her or trouble her even more. Rinoa reached up, but to her growing uneasiness, knocked the whole thing down. The warm liquid spilled on the dark carpet, making an even darker circle on the floor. The both of them jumped down to it.

"I'm sorry—!" Rinoa bent down to reach for the fallen mug, thankful that it didn't break. "I'm so clumsy—I"

Squall stopped her hand, preventing her from touching the porcelain. Rinoa stared at their joined hands.

"What are you so afraid of?" he hushed, almost an inaudible whisper. He tightened his grip on her, but light enough to feel his warmth, "I'm…not used to seeing you like this."

Rinoa's eyes were left unmoved, replying just as softly, "Forgive me…I'm new to this kind of thing." She stammered, swallowing a lump on her throat.

"Confusion?" Squall asked, and that made her look him in the eye. He didn't turn away, wanting to express what he felt, "It is a part of learning…"

_He used her own words…_

"What do you want to do now?" her lips trembled; the soft, pink hue becoming even more enticing every second. Squall didn't hesitate this time, touching her face with his knuckles. Her skin was so smooth…and her eyes…they could go on like this forever. His hand opening, Squall cupped her cheek, his heart throbbing on his ears.

"I want to do this…" Squall slowly descended, feeling her hold her breath, "I want to enjoy this."

Rinoa mindlessly watched, Squall's breathing dawning to her face. He smelled so good…he sounded so good…he felt so good; she gradually closed her eyes…

Her first kiss…

Their lips touched lightly, Squall sucking her lower lip. It was enough to ignite the fire inside them, that Rinoa parted her lips, expecting Squall to push their kiss deeper…

But nothing came…

…just tickling on her lap.

Rinoa snapped her eyes open. She saw Squall covering his face with a hand.

The raven-haired girl flushed. _Hyne-damn it! Squall didn't want inexperienced girls! _She thought embarrassingly, seeing the sheer disappointment crawl on his beautiful face. She pushed herself back, never been this humiliate in her entire life. _What shall I do? I failed him!_

Tickle.

_Huh?_

Rinoa looked down.

"Angelo!"

* * *

A/N: I did make this chapter long, didn't I? (chuckles)

Thank you so much to all the people who'd been reviewing my fic, especially to **_Luis_** and, of course, **_Lady-Rinoa14_**. I really appreciate your time, and encouraging words. To my friends, _**Soul Nightingale**_ and **_Winter Serenade_**, Arigatou Gonzaimasu! I'm very grateful to your efforts…you've inspired me a lot. ;)

PLS. R&R! Thank you very much!

Tootles,  
_Moonshadow Angel_


	5. Chapter 5: Everytime We Touch

_**Autumn's Wish  
**_By _MoonShadow Angel  
_Chapter Five: Everytime We Touch  
  
:Disclaimer: _I do not own Final Fantasy VIII or any of Squaresoft/ Square-Enix's characters_.

* * *

It was one of those times, just like earlier today, when they were in the amusement park; everyone, including her, was doing something else…thinking of the next thing to do, expecting the next situation to happen. All the while, Squall was in the background, observing her blend in perfectly with everything around her… 

She does it so naturally…it amazes him.

"I can't believe it…" Rinoa patted Angelo's back, the puppy resting on her lap. The awkward silence has grown soft; it should be—failure to gracefully conclude their first kiss wasn't their fault. "You still have her."

She, then, smiled to herself. Squall happily lifted his eyes to nowhere.

The rain outside still poured, but unlike other people, Rinoa found it quite soothing, staring at the streets below while she sat on the window sill. She was getting used to Squall, lapsing time and not talking at all. She felt that she knew him better when silence enveloped around them—it was his own manner of showing who his true self was; a manner of expressing what 'comfort' was for him. Beaming, Rinoa took her eyes away from the slowly darkening city. She gave Squall a look.

"What are you thinking?" She casually asked, receiving his full attention. When seconds passed with them still quietly watching each other, Rinoa decided to try again, "What do you have in mind?"

In his spot on the wall, Squall thought. He was hesitating, sensing that usual uncertainty when the spotlight directly hits his face. But knowing Rinoa, he knew deep inside that she meant no harm…She **_just_** simply wanted to know.

"About today…" Squall almost left it to that, but in the end, felt that he had to give more, "and the days before…"

Rinoa looked down to Angelo, caressing the little, well-behaved hound under the chin, "Did you have fun?"

"…Yes, I did."

"I'm happy. It was my first time to go there."

It was an effort, both of them knew. They were still in the process of discovering what was truly between them; albeit one thing was plain and clear—they enjoyed each other's company. Squall knew this all along, but was trying to rationalize the fact so hard that it clouded his reasons. Rinoa, on the other hand, was busy loving the companionship that she didn't have time to name the feeling itself. They both had the missing pieces to each other's puzzle; much to the irony of their condition…

They needed each other…that's what this is all about.

"Your first time to Gold Saucer?" Squall thought that it was funny, the impossibility striking him. He flashed a small, boyish grin, "You gotta be playing with me."

"No!" Rinoa exclaimed, so loud that Angelo was shaken from her rest. She cleared her throat, attempting to recompose, "What I mean is that…No." she cupped her chin, "Now thinking of it…I must have been crazy enough not to go…I mean, a whole year of stay in Esthar and not going?"

"You must have been very busy." Squall could imagine, being a diligent athlete himself. He'd seen Rinoa on stage, which he found also, required as much effort as Blitzball. "I've…watched you perform. You were…wonderful."

Rinoa didn't know what to say. That, coming from him, felt different. She did love people appreciating her job on the stage, but the thought of Squall watching…it was an entirely different story. "T-thanks. I try to…"

And her celphone chose to ring now, of all times. The two of them darted a glance to the annoying purse on top of the counter; Rinoa reluctantly stood up to get it.

"Hello? Oh, hi Quisty!" Squall listened from the wall, watching Rinoa lean on the counter with Angelo tucked in her other arm. "Um yeah, I did." Her voice became lower, and Squall could imagine her face getting pink. "Exactly..." She sighed.

"I see." Rinoa nodded, twirling around to meet Squall's gaze. Her little face looked a tiny bit disappointed, which for some reason infected him too. It didn't take long when she finally said 'good-bye' and shut the phone off.

Pushing himself off the wall, Squall picked the forgotten mug on the floor, buying her some time to put her thoughts into words. If you would ask him, her stay was quite short; not that he wanted her to sleep with him tonight. He just felt that being with her made him…at ease, and that comfort was being taken away so abruptly.

Studying him as he straightened up, Rinoa took the initiative to break the silence, "I think I better get going now." She let Angelo go, pulling her purse from the high counter afterwards, "Quistis figured out why I left calls on her phone…" she laughed sheepishly, "It's not the first time, I'm afraid."

"Quistis? Trepe, Quistis?" Squall questioned, as if he'd heard that name before. He tossed the mug from one hand to another, appearing to be thinking, "First freshman to win a seat in the CSC?"

Rinoa broke into a proud smile. She always felt pleased when it came to Quistis' accomplishments. "The one and only! And this year, she's the PRO!"

Squall pressed his lips together, nodding, "She cares about you a lot. I can see…A friend?"

"More of a sister, actually. You know, Quistis and Selphie have been taking good care of me since we were kids. My Dad died when I was young, so my Mom had to take double shifts to pay for hospital bills and was often away...I was very sickly as a child, so you could just imagine how much she had to work for." Rinoa dropped her phone inside the purse, naturally tapping her hair in place. It was a fleeting topic for her, something she'd grown accustomed with, telling it to anyone who asked.

"I don't blame her for being away though…I know my Mom loves me very much." She was about to smile, until she realized that a frown threatened to dominate Squall's features.

Squall did think differently. He knew that he shouldn't have asked that much. It was a personal question—not his business to deal with. Whatever the impact it had on Rinoa, he wasn't sure, but if the same question was asked to him, he'd certainly be not comfortable in answering it. "I'm sorry…I didn't know."

"Don't be!" Rinoa waved her hands, shaking her head, "Those were beautiful memories. I look back at them every once in a while."

"Still, I shouldn't have—" Squall interrupted himself, irately sighing as he mentally cursed. He went over to the kitchen as an escape, placing the mug on the sink. That was silly; he was not ready for this kind of thing. It was all too sudden for him! He slammed his palms over the counter, Rinoa stepping in the room.

"Squall, believe me, it's alright." Rinoa gradually stopped, the cold tiles hitting her bare soles. She got him confused again, that being obvious even on his tensed back. He was trying, struggling, transforming himself and thinking that it was a better him; but Rinoa thought otherwise. She liked the reserved Squall…the real him. That was the Squall who attracted her in the first place, right? And that would also be the same person she'd try to preserve no matter what.

Reaching for his hand, Rinoa preciously claimed it with both of hers, stroking his knuckles gently. She felt Squall stiffen under her touch, a sign that she caught him off guard; he'd listen this way, "Things like that, no matter how sad they may seem, must be treasured. They've made me stronger, and also wiser, by realizing how lucky I am to have such wonderful friends."

Squall peripherally wandered his eyes on their hands. He still felt embarrassed about his spontaneous attempt to open up, but with Rinoa touching him this way, he somehow felt relieved, less humiliated—forgiven.

"Just like today, I've had a wonderful memory of you. I'm so happy." Rinoa examined his hand, admiring its masculine structure and size. It felt so warm and securing, in contrast to its rugged look; callous from Blitzball, perhaps. "No matter what happens in the future…no matter what will become of us, I will always remember. I will always remember how happy I was on my first trip to Gold Saucer…"

She turned his hand around, cautiously opening his palm. "That feeling will never change…ever."

"Rinoa…" Squall saw her through his bangs. His heart felt as though it would melt, an invisible barrier splotching away as a feeling of warmth spread through his entire being. _You're so beautiful_, he thought, picturing her in a million scenarios; and all of them with him by her side. _This must be it. This must be the emotion that I've been looking for so long…_

Slowly, he moved. He just had to hold her…he never wanted anything this much before.

"I don't know what this is…" Squall hoarsely admitted, tracing her cheek with the tips of his fingers, "I don't understand…why do I feel this way?" He gently pulled her close, cradling her in his arms.

Rinoa leaned close enough to hear his heart beating; she smiled, "I feel the same way…"

Squall drew her waist nearer, "Always…be…here for me."

"I will." And that made him sigh with great comfort.

"Thank you, Rinoa." He whispered to her ear, before shifting his chin on top of her head, "Thank you…"

* * *

Squall still drove her home, ears closed to her suggestion that an umbrella was all she needed. 

After he hugged her, she embraced him back, placing her small arms around his waist as tight as she could. Squall never felt that heart-jumping response before…not even with the girls he thought he had feelings with. The sensation Rinoa gave him was much more…much complex…he didn't let go of her for a long time. He wanted to stay like that forever, with her strawberries and cream scent overriding his senses, and her breathing warming his chest. It was such a magical feeling…a euphoria that one would like to bask into as much as they can.

"My Dad?" Squall repeated, the words tasting very odd in his own mouth. Rinoa was talking about jobs earlier, which ended up, just as ODDLY, with FATHERS. What they have in common, he didn't know, and whatever it is, Squall despised it.

"My Dad used to be a General in the Galbadian Army. I don't know him that well, since he passed away when I was young." Rinoa held Squall by the hand, the two of them climbing up the stairs instead of using the elevator. Wanna know why? Go figure. So anyway, she continued dreamily, "But even if that's the case, I remember him vividly as a sweet, loving Daddy. He used to call me '_Princess_', you know."

Seeing Rinoa smile, Squall wanted to hear more, curious about this man who obviously had a special place in her heart. His relations with his father, he never really cared about; so with her talking about this topic, it felt new to him…like hearing a certain fact for the first time.

She didn't have to think twice.

"When I was five years old…I remember, it was my birthday, and my Dad brought me and my Mom to a newly opened Planetarium. Since we lived in Winhill, not many attractions like that were built everyday, which made me even more excited." Rinoa gushed, the memories clearly overflowing from her heart. Her eyes even sparkled. "When we came inside, I was so happy I wanted to go everywhere! I dragged Mom and Dad to whichever crossed my sight first! You won't believe how pushy I was!"

Squall laughed; he was a VICTIM himself.

"But among all those exhibit rooms…I find one of them the most special…" They finally reached her floor, strolling down until they were in front of her door. She looked up at him; their hands still intertwined, "They call it _Cosmo Canyon_…a stellar display. It was a dark room inside, but once you step in and the ride starts…stars would just pop up and surround you—" she gestured her free hand like something burst open, "everywhere! Like somebody threw a handful of glitters at you!"

"You must have been very amazed…" Squall slid his hands up, now holding her arms. He touched her face with the back of his fingers, not ever gonna be tired of doing it over and over again. Rinoa, too enthralled with her thoughts, didn't realize what he was doing, until his lips were already descending down to capture hers. She gave out a small sigh…they're about to kiss again…

"AHHHH!" two freakish voices screamed, making Rinoa swing in surprise that she knocked Squall with her forehead. BAM! **_NOT_** **_the nose_**!

"Holy Mother of…" Squall held his injured 'snout', shaking his head while his eyes turned watery all of a sudden. _Damn it! What a hard head Rinoa has!_

"Would you guys take that somewhere else?" Rinoa reddened; a horrified Selphie scolding while dressed in a robe and her hair in a mess with rollers. If only the case was different, Rinoa would have laughed at her resemblance to a Mom who just caught her daughter kissing on the first date!

"_That_—" she pertained to the hallway behind them, "is public properly! Rule number twenty-seven in the Pink Bible says—"

"Oh cut the crap out, Selphie, we've already been caught!" Quistis pushed her eyeglasses back, very embarrassed to admit that she had something to do with Selphie's idea of SPYING. "Anyway…I must apologize. We destroyed the…" her eyes widened, bulging at the sight of something red on Squall's face, "OHMIHYNE!"

Rinoa turned to her sight's direction, finding Squall's nose at the end of the exact X & Y coordinates provided. "Squall! Blood!" She attempted to take Squall's hand off, but the guy took a step back in hope of lessening the entire humiliating scheme that he was already in.

"I'm fine, Rin!"

"NO! Let me have a look!"

"Don't—"

"Take your hand off!"

"Rin—" Squall was defeated, moaning as the little girl stubbornly yanked his hand away. She held his head firmly on both cheeks, preventing him from turning away. He couldn't do anything but groan.

"Lemme have a look…" She whispered again, staring at his lips. Quistis and Selphie decided that it has gone all too mushy, turning away before closing the door behind them. Squall gazed down to the beautiful angel who had just broken his nose…but not on purpose, though. He smiled at her, realizing what she was planning to do.

"You better make this worthwhile…" he mocked with a hoarse coax, watching Rinoa close her eyes and seductively breached the gap between them. "…after you broke my nose."

Her head's direction immediately changed, her lips planting a kiss on his cheek instead, "MWAH!"

Squall eyes completely fluttered open, "What the—"

"Good night, Squall!" But she was already behind the door, snickering. "See you tomorrow!"

"Rinoa!"

"Hope your nose gets well too! TATA!"

She slammed the door close, laughing loud enough for Squall to hear from the other side of the door.

* * *

Sunday—Blitzball practice. 

With the Regionals coming up, the Warlords have extended practices from the usual after school plus Saturdays to after school plus Saturdays AND Sundays. The whole team was still exhausted, of course, having but only an hour break yesterday, when everyone in school was either at HOME or having a FIRST DATE…

…which allows us to go back to Squall.

"Hey Kinneas! What happened to you yesterday?" The boys were already submerged in the sphere, now talking through their helmets. Irvine turned back to receive a throw from Nida, who was currently his partner.

"Whaddya mean, '_What happened to you_'?" the left defender chuckled mischievously, making the ball spin with one hand, "You know the answer to that question, _Ace_!" He shot the ball back, "The question is, 'What happened to _Commander_ Leonhart'?"

Nida easily caught the ball, "Ooooh. Curious! Leonhart never misses a practice!"

The whole team became paralyzed with interest; their helmets, if not modified, were centralized.

Irvine crossed his arms, twitching his lips as moments passed without any response from Eyeshield 01. _He did remember seeing Squall dive down to the sphere with them…_Irvine thought, now switching a look towards the glassed Core Capsule. The remaining possibility was that Squall was in there with the Coach, and the loud speakers were OFF. The left defender felt guilty for what he was about to do.

"Can't, Man…" Irvine heard snorts from the other players, raising his arms in surrender. "The guy's a Primo…Can't divulge something without him around."

"You sure are a sneaky guy, Kinneas." Nida shook his head, slamming the ball back to Irvine's direction again. "Making us grow all anxious and just leaving as hanging in there."

"Tch!" Irvine darted to his left, "The guy is my friend, Salvati. Deal with it."

And as if on cue, the loud speakers made this static sound. So, Irvine's suspicions were true…they were not functioning a while ago. Coach Highwind's voice came booming not long after.

"**_Warlords! Out of the water! I have news about the upcoming Practice Games!_** **_I repeat: Warlords, out of the water!_**"

Practice Games for the Regionals comes only once per University, and rarely twice each Season, if both opposing teams have agreed upon a rematch. The pairings were drawn randomly, and as for R.U.E., the institution has never been battled up with their greatest Collegiate Rival—the Northern Continent's U.Z. Brotherhood.

The University of Zanarkand, just like R.U.E., was an equally progressive, high standard college, and has always been a competitor in any field, may it be technology, curricula or athletics-wise. For almost a millennia, the two rivals have been in friendly competition, which even divides Gaea into two when it comes to the Championship Cup. Each year, no matter how their standings looked, the two university's game would always be the highlight. There was just this driving force when both teams were in the pool…something drastically exciting that draws everyone to stop whatever they're doing and just watch the Finals.

"Ooh-LA-LA! Zanarkand, here WE COME!" Squall slapped his head with a hand, hiding his amusement as Irvine did his 'Happy Dance'. The Warlords were ecstatic, and Irvine started the display, rocking his hips again and again. Coach Highwind has announced that a Practice Game versus '_The Brotherhood_' would be scheduled next month; the exact date, still under negotiations. But that was uplifting enough! The word was already out!

"This also means double the hard work team! Not just a stroll in the park!" Cid clarified before dismissing the boys, glaring as they cheered and gave high-fives in front of him, appearing like they lost him after hearing the phrase '_having a Practice Game with U.Z_.'. Since he knew that he couldn't do anything about it, he just waved his clipboard before officially adjourning the practice—already out of the door.

"This is just unbelievable!" Zell hopped off the bench, punching the air as he did. "Finally…versus Zanarkand…and on my first year together with the Warlords!"

"You're in luck, kid." Nida, a senior in the group, was also as amazed as the energetic blonde. He walked over to his locker, much like the rest of the Warlords, preparing to take a shower, "I've been waiting for this for four years now, Brother! Practice Games are always one of the Season's highlights!"

"I know that!" Zell rolled his eyes, remembering something, "Would you believe that they sell tickets that cost over a hundred Gil for Practice Games like this?" Nida threw him an incredulous look, "No, really! Last year, on our match against Luca, the ticket booths in the stadium charged fifty-G for the lower boxes alone!"

"Shoot, Man! That's like triple for the middle seats!" Nida read his mind, unconsciously grabbing a towel from his locker, "_Fucking_…" he whispered, relating the topic to their current situation, "Holy Mother of Hyne…What more to our match against Zanarkand?"

"That's what I'm thinking about now." Zell pointed at him, even shivering. He happily banged his door close, after taking out his selection of toiletries, "Good thing I got to be a Warlord in time…_Ifrit's Hellhole_, I don't wanna be a fan in times like this."

They were still chattering AND calculating expenses when Squall came out of his stall. He actually didn't have any idea why that was so important, so he just pretended to be engrossed with drying his hair. He took his bag while he's at it, digging a hand inside the main compartment in search for his celphone. Successful in his quest, he sat down, flicking the scroll for the 'text messaging' menu.

"WHERE ARE YOU?" he even manage to find the 'question mark' amidst the confusing number of buttons. He's not really used to this feature—why trouble your thumb a gazillion times when you could just call? Squall placed the phone on top of the opened bag, standing up to retrieve his extra jersey from the locker.

Not long after, Nokia's standard tune rang. Squall quickly grabbed the phone from the bag.

"Are you mad?" Rinoa replied, with this unusual sign—(;p). Squall looked at it with bewilderment, taking a long while before deciding not to make a big deal about it. _A semi-colon and a letter 'p'? What does that mean? Surely, Rinoa didn't mean anything serious about that._

"NO. WHY SHOULD I BE?" Squall keyed in, leaving the phone again as he began to put on his shirt; why is Rinoa asking him that? Is there anything to be mad about?

Rinoa made a reply in less than a minute.

"BECAUSE, YOU'RE GIVING ME MESSAGES WRITTEN IN CAPITAL LETTERS!" Squall almost dropped his phone, shocked at Rinoa's reply. "SO NOW, HOW DO YOU FEEL WHEN I DO IT TO YOU?"

"Sorry…" Squall scratched his eyebrow, typing in, "I didn't know that mattered."

Her answer to that was a phone call. By that time, Squall had already finished dressing himself.

"HI Squall!" Rinoa said in her sweet, angelic voice from the other line. Squall could hear faint piano sounds in the background; Rinoa's probably at rehearsal. "How are you doing?"

"Not bad…just finished practice." Squall put on his Bluetooth, rubbing his hair one final time before zipping his bag. "I wanna talk to you about something…Where can I find you?"

"Music Room, Rosetta Building." Rinoa sounded worried, answering abruptly, "What happened? Something wrong?"

"No, don't worry." Squall glowered at Irvine while he passed. The cowboy was giving him a naughty and a knowing smile at the same time. Was there something worse than that? "It's just about a practice game…"

"Oh…I see." She heaved a sigh of relief, "You sure?"

"Yeah."

"I also wanted to talk to you, actually." She paused, and afterwhich Squall heard crunching sounds, like pages being nervously turned. "It's…not a big deal…I just thought you might want to know..."

Squall looked at his watch. It's still very early for a dinner, but either way, he's going to ask her out. "I'll be right there."

"Okay…" she trailed off, so did the sound of the piano, "I'm waiting here."

* * *

_Would you still be here…?_

_Would you still…say those things after this day?_

Rinoa softly whispered, the words coming out from her dry lips. She slowly flipped her celphone close; the gentle snap resonating like a deadly requiem. Her fingers now shook, the weight of reality finally dawning to her senses...

_Why? Why do I always have to feel this way? Why do I have to feel sad after being happy?_

Rinoa stared at her phone, holding it up to eye's length. She could feel her heart; it was trying to say something, but she stiffly ignored its cries…She would just weep and feel sorry for herself—she doesn't need that now. She had accepted it before, and has moved on, while knowing…

…_while_ _knowing_…

...Until Squall came into her life…

"I have to tell him." Rinoa forced it out, sadly conversing with the phone which she eventually put aside. She had already thought about this a million times last night, and the best resolution was to tell him the truth, whether the consequences sided her or not. Telling Squall, while the feeling was still fresh, would be easier; he could still back down, and Rinoa would not try to stop him. It was his own prerogative—they're not in any official commitment whatsoever.

But still, Rinoa felt frightened. What if things won't go her way? What if Squall really backed down? Placed in that circumstance, would Rinoa still be able to stay rooted on her decision? Would she stay back? Will she be able to stop herself from running after him?

"Hyne…" Nervously, Rinoa breathed as a tiny voice came from the back of her mind. Why didn't she see this coming? Why was she even asking herself these questions? Shifting in the piano bench, Rinoa crossed her legs…uncrossing it not long after. Inside her, the feeling tried to invade…putting her restless as she tried to dodge the grueling fact from settling down; completely overpowering her…

Omihyne…Rinoa felt tears pool in her eyes. She gently rocked herself, slowly losing in that inner battle inside. _No…not now…not this feeling…_

"I'm falling in love…" she squeezed her eyes shut, hot bitter tears falling from her eyes. "This can't be happening to me…I can't—"

"Rinoa?" the brisk sound of a door sliding startled her. She quickly dried her tears, taking a deep breath before turning back to face him. Of course, she would not show any fear. She must not allow Squall to feel obligated, or any other ridiculous feeling worse than that. All she wanted from him right now is an honest answer…which she knew he would give, since they were still in that state in where they could let go without feeling guilty…

_In Squall's side of the relation, that is…_Rinoa thought, feeling her heart sink.

"Hey, how…" Squall's grin fell short, his eyes flashing knowingly. Rinoa turned her eyes away, mentally kicking herself for selling her emotions so fast that she wasn't even given much time to reorganize her thoughts. She faced the piano, pretending to flip the music sheet open to the next page. She desperately tried reading the lines of notes designated for her, feeling Squall drop his bag and somewhat stop right behind her.

"I got in the Musicale." Rinoa smiled, much coercion happening on her face. Appear relaxed, she lectured herself over and over, convincing herself at the same time that this was for the best. For the good of their hearts. "Although…" she sighed, looking disappointed, "I only got the second lead. Can you believe it? Professor Kramer demoted me!"

Squall stayed silent, boring holes on her back.

"I truly wanted the lead part, but I guess it couldn't be helped." Rinoa pretended to draw an invisible line on the page. She had to look at Squall, or else the whole act wouldn't pull through.

So she did.

"What do you think?" Squall was trying to see through, stopped by the power of her gaze. Something was wrong, he could both see and feel it, but why wasn't Rinoa telling him? Squall took his emotions a step lower, knowing that he could sense much better when his guard was brought down a bit. Trying a smile, he sat beside Rinoa, his back resting on the keys as opposed to the direction that Rinoa was facing.

"It's only fair." He looked at her intently, turning towards her a bit. Only a small triangular patch separated them, and this proximity flared in Rinoa's eyes. "You didn't have an audition buddy as required, right? Professor Kramer was just being rational…He also has a reputation to take care of."

"Y-yes." Rinoa stammered, shrinking back as Squall's breathing licked her face. Her heart hammered, and she fought with it again. She was battling both Squall and her feelings…it was getting her to nowhere, but what can she do? She can't let this happen!

"You're right." Squall felt her move away, something that surprised and irritated him. They were playing this game again—why was she doing this? He didn't stop staring at Rinoa; even her slight flinching didn't get pass his surveillance.

"You were going to tell me something?" Rinoa opened her fingers to touch the keys—her means of diversion. She swiftly closed her palm back, as if stroking the keys would burn her. "About a practice game? Against who?"

"Zanarkand." It didn't feel much exciting now. Squall really felt hurt as she continued to distance herself away, even if not physically. Perhaps…he hadn't showed enough feelings for her? It came to him. Apparently she needed…more?

She began to play the piano; Squall taken away from his reverie…

_I have to begin right away…I can't waste as much time as I already made a fool out of myself…_

Rinoa straightened her back, ready to sing the first few lines. _This is how I usually convey my feelings…I hope it reaches you…even if you're right next to me…_

**_Ohhh…_**I'mafraid Squall…so afraid…

It is a coward's way…to use music to express how you truly feel…

**_Hmmm…_**But I will do it, for this is all I can do now…

Because I'm scared of losing you…

**_I still hear your voice, though you're not next to me…  
_**_**I still feel your touch in my dreams…**_

You have your own fears, I cannot let you have mine as well…it's not right…

_**Forgive me, my weakness, but I don't know why…  
**__**Without you it's hard to survive…**_

I'm sick Squall…and how I wish that you wouldn't have to know about it…

'_**Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling…  
**__**And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly…  
**__**Can't you feel my heart beat fast? I want this to last…**_

Would you go away? Would you leave me, knowing that I cannot stay forever?

_**Need you by my side…**_

Rinoa felt tears burning in her eyes again.

'_**Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static…  
**__**And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky…  
**_**_Can't you feel my heart beat so? I can't let you go…_**

I really like you Squall…so bad…I want to fight it. I know it is unfair…

_**Want you in my life…**_

I would eventually leave…how would you do when that time comes?

_**Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky…  
**__**They wipe away tears that I cry…**_

I don't want you to suffer…I can't let you…but how can I prevent it? How can I stop it when I can't stop feeling this way?

_**The good and the bad times, we've been through them all…  
**__**You make me rise when I fall…**_

Don't look at me that way…you're not helping!

'_**Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling…  
**__**And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly…**_

Rinoa? Why do you look so sad?

_**Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last…  
**__**Need you by my side…**_

Did I do something? Something you didn't like? Tell me!

'_**Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static…  
**__**And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky…**_

What can I do? I don't want you looking this way…

**_Can't you hear my heart beat so? I can't let you go…_**

You look frightened…and in pain…and I can't do anything about it, can I?

**_Want you in my life…_**I feel worthless…

Let me in! Let me show you how much I care! I can't do anything without you saying anything!

'_**Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling…  
**_**_And everytime we kiss, I swear I can fly…_**Say something!

Squall…Please…Just say that you don't want it. I would understand…

_**Can't you feel my heart beat fast? I want this to last…**_

Maybe…when time comes, I would eventually forget it…and by then, I could leave peacefully without anything in mind…

…**_Need you in my side_**…

As long as you're happy…I'm happy…

_**'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static…  
**_**_And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky…_**

Rinoa looks down to the keys, her tears threatening to spill against her will.

**_Can't you hear my heart beat so? I can't let you go…  
_****_Want you in my life…_**

Hurt me. Hurt me bad. That's the only way we can get through this…

Her tears fell, leaving her no choice but to cry softly. The end was seemingly halfway done, Rinoa's fingers suspended on the keys. _I've said it…_She shook, her fists dropping on her lap in defeat. _Hyne…I've said it…_

And his hand came from nowhere, cutting through her black silken hair that covered her entire face. Rinoa winced, feeling Squall search for her cheek, imagining the possible thousands of ideas that went through his mind as her tears wet his palm. She pushed herself back…**_What are you doing, Squall!_**

**_Not this way…!_**

He pulled her face up, those wet chocolate brown eyes grappling his heart with their sight. **_Why do you cry? I don't understand!_**

He kissed her.

_**No.**_

Squall caught her lips with his, pushing them gently as he urged them to open for him. Rinoa struggled; wiggling, pulling away, but he drew her back using her waist, using as little force as possible to make her stay put.

_**No! Squall, please! NO!**_

Squall licked her lips, feeling a fresh fall of tears crawl down to her cheeks and his. He suddenly couldn't breathe…he was hurting her, he painfully realized; but he can't stop now!

**_I would do anything for you, Rinoa…Even if it means that I have to fight you…_**

His palm drifted lower, taking most of her neck, guiding her to arch backwards. Gaining more access, he deepened their kiss, using all of his knowledge on this art to let her know how he feels. He tenderly coaxed. He showered her with giving. He caressed the back of her neck…

_**Squall…**_

And then finally she was losing it, Squall's unending torturous attacks being her undoing. She gave in, much to Squall's relief, opening little by little and receiving his kiss. Plunging deeper, Squall explored her mouth, lavishing every crevice possible, and yet keeping his momentum under close watch. **_Don't stop me now…Rinoa…_**

He gently pulled away, his voice raw and hoarse as he said…

"I love you."

* * *

A/N: OMIGOD! Fifteen pages! (Yaaaaaaaay!) I can't believe it actually took this long! I'm so proud of myself! (Claps childishly) About the song up there, I suggest that you guys listen to it while reading the lines. It's 'Everytime We Touch' (Slow Remix), by the Cascades. I actually revised the first line since, you know, Squall & Rinoa haven't slept together in this fic. (Cruel laughter) I had tears on my eyes when I did that...well, maybe it's just me? ;o 

To Cerulean Crystal, I'm really sorry if I don't make much sense—really, I don't. Sometimes emotions just override my rationale…unfortunately. I hope you'd still enjoy my fic…even if knowing this silliness of mine.

Thank you so much to every else who'd been patiently waiting for every installment. I really feel very much appreciated because of that. Please do continue…there's more to come!

Read and Review _minna_!

Tootles,  
_Moonshadow Angel_


End file.
